Summer In Tennessee
by ForbiddenxMelody
Summary: [Sequel to Technically It's Not Cheating] Robbie Ray, Jackson, Jake, and Miley head back to Tennessee for the summer, where their past is. How will Miley hold up when Luanne is around, and there are reminders of her mom? JILEY, JARAHJacksonSarah, LOLIVER.
1. School's Out

Chapter 1: School's Out

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" our class shouted in unison.

The bell rang, for the final time that school year. Papers were thrown into the air as we cheered, clapped, and whistled. I jumped out of my seat and raced out of the classroom with my former classmates, joining the rest of the school as they fled out of other classes.

Usually, I would meet Lilly, Oliver, Jake, and Jackson at my locker, but since there is no need to go to our lockers, we decided to meet at the big tree at the front of the school. I made my way over there, passing people that were hugging, exchanging numbers and emails, signing shirts and yearbooks, and even crying. I saw Jackson and Jake standing at tree already.

"Hey Jackson, hey Jared," I said with a smile.

"Hey Miles," Jackson said. I looked at Jake, walking closer to him. He smiled, taking my hands in his, giving me short, sweet kiss.

"Happy end of the school year," he said.

"Happy end of the school year," I repeat. We hugged righted before Lilly came over with Oliver.

"We're on summer vacation!" she squealed.

"I know," I squealed back in response.

"Yes, yes, we're on summer vacation, now can we go?" Jackson says impatiently.

"Fine Mr. Grumpy pants," I joke.

The five of us walked over to Jackson's car. Jackson, of course, was in the driver's seat. Jake was in the passenger seat, and Oliver, Lilly, and I slide into the backseat, in that order.

Today, since I have a Hannah concert, we can't hang out at the beach or at my house now. First, we dropped Lilly and Oliver over at their houses, which we did at the same time because their houses are next to other. Then, we dropped off Jake, who lived at a beach house a couple streets away from Jackson and I.

When we got home, Jackson and I went to the kitchen.

"Hi dad," we said.

"Hey kids," dad said. "How was your last day of good?" He was in one of his workout outfits, eating chocolate cake. Gee, I wonder how long he jogged for that slice of cake. I checked the microwave clock. It was 3:30.

"Good," Jackson and I reply in unison.

It's more of an automatic reply, unless something extremely horrible happened, we reply 'good,' like when he asks, 'How was school?' or, 'How was your day?' we reply 'good,' like we have since we grew out of the stage that we would tell him about our days in full detail.

"That's good," dad says. "By the way, I have a surprise for you two and Jacob."

"Really? A surprise?!" Jackson asks.

"What is it?!" I ask.

"If I told you, it wouldn't b a surprise would it?" dad answers. "I'll tell ya'll tonight if Jacob can sleep over."

"I'll call him," Jackson and I reply in unison.

"No, I will," we say in unison once again.

"I'm his girlfriend," I said.

"I'm one of his best friends," Jackson said.

"Yeah, only because I introduced you," I retort.

"Enough," dad says. "Why doesn't Hannah ask him tonight?"

"Fine," Jackson says.

"Well, I'll be in my room. Bye." I walked upstairs and walked into my room, closing the door behind me.

I would have dropped my messenger bag on the ground, but I didn't have to bring it to school today. I laid on my bed, thinking of what to do for the next hour and a half, until 5 o' clock.

That is when I have to get ready for the concert, which starts at 8. Dad and I are going to leave in the limo and pick Lilly, Oliver, and Jake up. Jackson is staying here at home for another hour after we leave, and then he's going to pick up Sarah for their date.

We have no homework tonight, or for another three months, so I decided to see if Jackson wanted to do anything. I walked out of my room and over to Jackson's.

His door was cracked open. I gave it a knock and opened the door. He was lying on his bed. I'm guessing that he's in the same dilemma as me. I walked in and closed the door.

"Hey."

"Hey," he replied, sitting up. "You bored?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah."

Silence.

"So… do you play a video game?" I ask.

"Sure."

We went to his Playstation 2 and decided on a racing game. I laid the bed, with my stomach against the mattress, facing the TV, while Jackson turned out the Playstation and sat on his beanbag. I beat him the first two races, but he won the third race. After a while, dad told me I had to get ready.

Before I knew it, it was six, and dad and I where getting into the limo. We went to Jake's house first since it was closest. He came out once the limo pulled to a stop at the side of the street.

He came out in one of his usual Jake outfits; a hoodie with a blazer over it. His blonde hair done the same as always, though I don't get to see this combination of hair and clothes often, because most of the time, he is Jared. I miss seeing Jake as Jake.

"Hey Miley," he said, opening the door to the limo and sitting next to me.

"Hey Jacob," I reply, glad that I don't have to hold the urge to call him that, but once we are out of the limo, he is Jake, and I am Hannah. If people hear Hannah call Jake Jacob, then people from school can figure out that I am Hannah and Miley, since Miley called him Jacob when he went to school as Jake. Ugh, sometimes I confuse myself.

Next, the limo stopped at the side of the street, right between Lilly and Oliver's houses. They came out of their houses at the same time. Creepy. When they got to the limo, Jake and I got out so I can have the seat next the car door. Hannah needs to make the first appearance, so Oliver went in, then, Lilly, then, Jake, then me.

I closed the door, and we were on our way to Hannah's last day of school concert.

* * *

I spent the remainder of the time before the concert getting ready. First, I had a quick rehearsal, then, I went to get in my first stage outfit. After that, I went to the make up and hair area, so I was pretty busy until eight.

Lilly and Oliver were at the chocolate fountain most of the time, no surprise, eating strawberries. When I had crossed from where I change, to make up and hair, I saw Oliver's beard covered in chocolate. Lilly had a chocolate beard herself to match.

Jake took the challenge of following my schedule and I. He watched my rehearsal, waited outside the dressing room for me to change my outfit, and talked to me while I was getting my hair and make up done. When we had to go to the other side of the backstage, he had to keep up with me with a light jog. I'm always busy before concerts.

After everything was set and ready, and I had my microphone, the concert was about to start.

"Hannah, you're on," dad said. I nodded my head. Jake gave me a kiss on the cheek, and I went out on the stage.

* * *

A/N: Hey everybody, how do you like the first chapter? 


	2. Water Bucket

Chapter 2: Water Bucket

The concert ran pretty smoothly. Sarah seemed to be enjoying herself at the concert with Jackson. She was jumping around to the music, screaming, and cheering with the crowd. At times, she would have her hand sticking out to me, like lots of people close to the stage. I made sure that I touched it during the concert. Sarah was going crazy; she looked so happy. Jackson gave me a grateful look.

Sarah would have been happy with a normal dinner/movie date, but Jackson, with the help of me, was able to get tickets to a Hannah Montana concert- front row! And to top it all off, I, well, Hannah touched her hand. That was like the cherry to top of her sundae. Lucky, she didn't faint this time, like she did when I went as Hannah to give her the charity money.

"Great job tonight," Jake said once I exited the stage.

"Thanks," I breathed out.

"Exhausted, much?"

"Definitely."

We walked over to my dressing room, at a much slower pace then prior to the concert. Jake took a seat on the couch and I went to the bathroom; where my stuff was.

After changing out of my stage clothes and putting on some more comfortable ones, I put my blonde wig into a low ponytail and turned on the sink, splashing water on my face to cool off. I reached out and grabbed a close by towel with the 'HM' design on it. I dried my face and walked out of the bathroom, where Jake was patiently waiting for me.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey."

I walked over to the couch and sat next to him. Tiredly, I rested my head against his chest. He gently rubbed my arm, though I'm pretty sure if I wasn't wearing my Hannah wig, and he was wearing his Jared wig, then he would be stroking my hair. As much as I wanted to fall asleep in Jake's arms, I had to stay up.

"Jacob?" I ask quietly.

"Mmm?" he replied, I guess he was tired too, and he didn't even have to perform or anything, but we did have a lot going on today, being the last day of school and all.

"My dad says he has a surprise for you, me, and Jackson. Can you sleepover?"

"Sure, I'll double check with my parents, but I'm pretty sure it's alright. Instead of dropping me off, I'll make a quick run to my house and ask my parents, then get my stuff. You know, they've been acting a little weird the past couple of days."

"How so?" I ask, not much interested.

"When ever I asked about summer plans, it seemed like they kept avoiding the subject."

Someone knocked on the door, and then a voice followed.

"It's me," dad said.

"Come in," I said, not moving, not caring, though Jake stopped rubbing my arm.

"Hey Hannah, hey Jake, I'm gonna be in the limo, so can you get Lola and Mike so we can head out? By the way, great concert Hannah."

"Thanks dad," I said. "We'll be out there in a few minutes."

"Alright." Dad closed the door. I forced myself to sit up, not wanting to lift my head from Jake's chest.

"Come on, we should get Lola and Mike."

"Yeah," Jake agreed. I could tell that he didn't want to leave either.

We reluctantly left the dressing room and went to the chocolate fountain, where we were guessing Lilly and Oliver were. We walked down the almost empty hall. Not too many people were here anymore. Jake and I found Lilly and Oliver, and oh, they were by the chocolate fountain all right.

They were a few feet away from it. Oliver had Lilly pressed against the wall in a heated make out session. Jeez, they have only been together a few days, unless you want to count the friendship they have had since pre-k. Let's see, that would be… eleven years.

"Uh… guys?" I ask them. They gave me no response. "GUYS!" This time, they split apart quickly. I then noticed that they had chocolate smudged all around both of their faces. Jake and I laughed.

"What?" Lilly and Oliver asked together.

"Look in a mirror," I directed them.

Lilly took Oliver's hand and dragged him down the hall to my dressing room. Jake and I looked at each and laughed again. We heard Lilly sigh, frustrated. A minute later, they came back. Their faces were now chocolate-free.

"Alright, come on guys, my dad is waiting in the limo," I told Lilly and Oliver. The four of us headed outside to our limo. The limo approached the area between their houses for the second time that night.

"Bye everyone," Oliver said.

"I'll call you tomorrow, Miley," Lilly says.

"Bye guys," Jake and I said.

"Bye," dad said. Oliver closed the limo door and he and Lilly went to their houses. The limo started moving again, heading towards Jake's house.

"Did Miley ask you if you could sleepover today, Jacob?" dad asks Jake.

"Yes sir, I just need to check with my parents."

Once the limo pulled in next to Jake's house, he got out and closed the door. Jake ran over to his house and went inside. Half a minute later, he gave us a thumbs up door his bedroom window. Two minutes after that, he was running back to the limo with a backpack that had his stuff.

"So they said yes," Jake said as he hopped in the limo and closed the door.

"Great," dad says.

"Yeah," I agree, resting my head on Jake's shoulder.

When the limo got to our house a minute later, Jake got out first and helped me out. Then dad got out and closed the limo door. The limo drove off, and we walked to the front door of the house. Jackson, who had gotten home before us, must have saw us walking to the door, because he opened it before dad even had to pulled his keys out of his pocket.

"Hey guys, great job tonight Miles."

"Thanks Jackson," I said.

We all walked into the house. Dad went straight to his room so he could put his jacket away and take off that mustache. Jackson, Jake, and I went to the kitchen. Jake and I took sat down at the coffee table.

"You guys thirsty?" Jackson asks.

"Yes!" I exclaim. Jackson gave me a funny look before turning to Jake.

"Jacob?"

"Sure," Jake said. Jackson opened the refrigerator and pulled out three water bottles, setting them on a near by counter and closing the refrigerator.

"Thanks," Jake and I said when Jackson handed us our water bottles. I quickly opened mine and gulped down some water. Jake and Jackson did the same.

"So how was your date Jackson?" I ask him.

"It was great!" he announced happily. "Sarah is so nice, and we had such a good time! She was so excited, especially when you touched her hand."

"Cool… so did you guys… kiss?" I ask slyly.

"Yes!" Jackson exclaimed, and pointed to his lips. "Right here, on the lips!"

I smirked, and Jackson noticed.

"Aw, Miley," he complained. "You did that on purpose, didn't you?" Jake and I gave a short laugh.

"Maybe, but I'm glad you had a good time, Jackson."

"Thanks, and I didn't even have to tell her that I know Hannah Montana personally, or have three weeks to live, or any of the usual stuff."

"So do you kids want to hear the surprise?" dad asked as he entered the room.

"Yeah!" Jackson, Jake, and I say together.

"Okay, well…" dad starts. "Are you sure that you wanna know?"

"Dad," I whine. "Just tell us the surprise already."

"Alright, well… we're going to Tennessee for the summer!"

"Are you serious?" Jackson and I shout.

"That's awesome!" I said. We haven't been in Tennessee since we moved. That goes for Jake too.

"Me too, Mr. Stewart?" Jake asks.

"Yep," dad says. "I already made sure that your parents were okay with it."

"No wonder they had been acting weird when I asked about our summer plans."

"Now, we'll be leaving on Monday, so you kids have some packing to do this weekend. You should get some sleep, ya'll look tired."

"Kay dad, night," I said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Jackson, Jacob." I gave both of them pecks on the cheek before turning and leaving to my room. I took off the Hannah wig and took a quick shower. I put a tank top and a pair of pajama pants on before crawling into bed and falling asleep.

* * *

I woke up the next morning, and turned, looking at my alarm clock.

10 o clock.

Eh, not bad for a morning after a concert.

I sat up and moved my feet so that they were out from under my comforter and onto the ground. I rubbed my eyes and stayed like that for a minute. I knew better than to jump out of bed after just waking up. I've learned from experience, that if I jump out of bed in the morning, my feet will hurt because they are sort of tender from lying in bed all night.

I got up and went inside my Hannah closet, where my bathroom is. After I washed up, fixed my hair, and brushed my teeth, I put on some jean Bermuda shorts and a t-shirt.

Now that I was decent, I exited my room and went to Jackson's so I could wake the guys up.

They were both sleeping in sleeping bags on the floor. That was because when Jake had his first sleepover here, Jackson said that he was going to sleep on his bed. Jake said that 'Jake Ryan doesn't sleep on the floor when someone is sleeping on a bed.' Jackson felt the same way. They had been arguing for half an hour before I grew out of my patience and told them both to sleep on the floor.

Anyways, I walked over to the space between them and got on my knees. I decided to wake Jake up first.

"Jacob?" I ask. "Jacob…?"

I pushed his now messy blonde hair out of his face. I shook his shoulder, but his did nothing. A smile played on my lips when I figured out what to do. I put my hands by where his shoulders were lying. Lowering myself down, I pressed my lips against his for a quick moment. I moved back up and show the corners of his mouth curve upward. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Good morning," I greeted him.

"Morning," Jake replied, tiredly. I smiled before turning to my harder challenge: Jackson.

"Jackson. Wake up Jackson!" I said, shaking him.

"Mmm," he grumbled, not moving.

"Wake up or else I'll get the water bucket and dump it on you like dad did on the first day of school."

He widened eyes like I did when dad had told me the same thing on my first day of ninth grade.

"You wouldn't," Jackson said, but by the sound of his voice, he wasn't very confident in himself. I stood up.

"Watch me."

Jackson sprang out of his sleeping bag and ran downstairs. Jake watched, amused, from his point. He was still lying in his sleeping bag.

"I'm gonna have to remember that one," he said.

"Yeah," I agreed, helping him up. "It comes in handy."

We walked downstairs and joined Jackson and dad for breakfast.

* * *

A/N: So how did you guys like the chapter? Lately, I've been trying to make them longer than usual.

Thank you to **He Breaks My Heart3 Everytime, Wolfwhisperer, sherrie123456, ****ONETREEHILLGIRL1723, Linley-Love, xHellox,** and **vietgrl327 **for reviewing the first chapter.


	3. See Ya In August

Chapter 3: See Ya In August

"Alright, so on Monday, we're going to leave for the airport at 9 in the morning," dad explained. We had just finished eating breakfast, but we were all still seated at the table, discussing the plans. "We were going to stay at Bobby Ray's." I tensed up at the thought of staying with Luanne all summer. "But I thought that since we had lived on the other side of town, it would be more convenient to stay with your Aunt Dolly."

I calmed down now; we were going to be across town from Luanne.

"Unless you kids want to stay with Billy Ray's-," dad began to suggest.

"NO!" Jackson, Jake, and I said together. Dad looked at us suspiciously.

"Okay… and Hannah's is schedule for 2 or three concerts, but that's it."

"Cool," I said.

"The only downside is that Dolly only has two guest rooms, so… you three will be sharing a room."

"Dad, why don't you and I share a room, like that one time, when we had 'father son bonding?'" Jackson asks.

"Because, I am not letting those two share a room alone together," dad said to Jackson, pointing at us. Dad turned to us. "No offense."

"None taken," Jake and I said. I'm actually surprised that me and Jake and Jackson are all going to be in the same room.

"Anyways, I don't think I can handle sharing a room with you all summer," dad said to Jackson. We all laughed. "Well I'm gonna clean up the table, so I'll see ya'll later."

Jackson and Jake went upstairs and changed. Jackson was going to work his shift at Rico's, and probably get Rico to let him go on vacation for two months, so he was wearing his work uniform, I guess you could call it; his Rico's designed shirt when he came downstairs.

Jake had his backpack on his shoulders, with all his stuff pack in it.

"Ready?" I ask.

"Yep," they reply.

"Dad, we're going to the beach!" I call.

"Alright, bud," dad replies.

Today, we took the shortcut through the backyard to get to the beach. We had been sitting and talking at Rico's for five minutes, and Jackson hasn't talked to Rico, which is typical Jackson, a procrastinator. That's when I remembered Lilly and Oliver.

"Oh my gosh, we haven't told Lilly and Oliver that we're leaving for the summer!" I exclaim.

"Oh no, I forgot about Sarah!" Jackson exclaims, remembering her after I mentioned Lilly and Oliver.

"Guys, guys, calm down," Jakes says. "Just let them know before we leave, preferably today, _Jackson_." I giggled.

"Well, I'll call Lilly and tell them to meet us here," I said. I dialed in her number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hey Miley," Lilly says after a few rings.

"Hey Lilly, can you and Oliver meet Jackson, Jake, and me at the beach?" I ask.

"Sure, we were thinking about going over there today. See ya in five!"

"Bye," I said, hanging up. I put my phone in my pocket. When I looked up, I saw Sarah heading over here. I turned to Jackson. "Maybe you should tell her now."

"Why?" Jackson asks. I would have told him the answer, but I think Sarah took care of that for me.

"Hi," Sarah said, taking the seat to my left, since Jake was sitting to my right.

"Hey Sarah," Jackson said. "Look, I have to tell you something…"

"Me too," Sarah cut in. "Let me go first."

"Alright," Jackson agreed.

"Well, I know you told me that I should have more time to have fun, but I had already signed up to be a counselor at this out-of-state kids camp. I'm going to be gone all summer…"

"That's great!" Jackson exclaims happily. Sarah looked at him weirdly.

"Huh?"

"I mean, I'm gonna be gone all summer too! That's what I was going to tell you. So do you wanna go out with me… three months from this Saturday?" Jackson asked with a hopeful look on his face. Jake was about to say something, but I nudged him to be quiet.

"Sure," Sarah said.

"So I'll… see ya in August?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah," Sarah said quietly, disappointed that she won't see Jackson this summer because of their plans. "Yeah, I'll see you in August," she said louder.

Sarah leaned across the counter and gave a short kiss on the lips. I couldn't help but be a little grossed out, I mean, come on, we're talking about Saint Sarah and my brother, Jackson.

"Bye guys." And with that, Sarah left. Jackson stared at her dreamily until she was out of the distance.

"Hey Miley, Jared," we hear Lilly greet from behind us.

"Hey Lilz," I reply once Jake and I turn around to see Lilly and Oliver. "Let's go over there…" I pointed over to the ocean.

Lilly and Oliver were confused to why, but the four us walked over to the less crowded part of the beach; right next to the ocean. I took a hold of Jake's hand.

"Guys, this summer…" I began. "Me and Jake will be in Nashville."

It took them a second to register.

"Nashville? You and Jake's hometown?" Oliver asked. Jake and I nodded.

"Allll summmmer?" Lilly asks. We nodded once again. "Aw, man!"

"Sorry Lilly, but we're leaving on Monday," I said.

"This Monday?"

"Yeah…"

* * *

We spend the rest of Saturday and Sunday just hanging out all together: Oliver, Lilly, Jackson, Jake, and I. Sarah had left on Saturday, so she didn't join us. Lilly was disappointed that I wouldn't be around, but she was happy that her and Oliver would have plenty of time together. 

Lilly and I were in my room because she was sleeping over tonight, Sunday, to say goodbye tomorrow morning when I leave. She was also helping me with my last minute packing.

"So Lilly, are you and Oliver's parents going on that vacation thingy they go on every summer?" I ask, folding a shirt that I was going to pack.

"Yeah, they're going on their vacation to Hawaii, which I must remind you that that is totally unfair! Me and Oliver's parents are going on vacation to Hawaii all summer again!" Lilly complains. "But on the bright side, my grandparents aren't flying in to watch us this year. They think that Oliver's older brother, Omar, is responsible to take care of us since he's turning 18 in October, and 'they're always a call away.' Lilly used air quotes on 'they're always a call away.' "They're leaving next week and won't be back until the middle of August."

"Aw, that sucks. I would be super mad at my dad if he went to Hawaii without me, but at least Omar is going to watch you and Oliver. He's pretty cool, right?"

"Yeah, but it seems like everyone is gone this summer. Even Saint Sarah won't be around!"

"Hey, does school start on August 20th?" I ask.

"Yeah, why?" Lilly asks.

"Just wondering," I reply honestly.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up to my alarm clock at 7:30. I slammed on the snoozed to make it turn off, which it did. After I was out of bed, I went to the Hannah closet, because Lilly was sleeping on the couch in there. She loves sleeping in there. 

"Lilly?" I said, shaking her shoulder.

"Uhhh?" she replies.

"Wake up, I'm leaving in an hour and a half." Lilly slowly sat up. "Come on, get dressed so we can have breakfast." I ran to the bathroom before Lilly could get up and race me.

When we were changed, we went downstairs. Me, carrying my luggage, and Lilly, carrying her bag of clothes she brought for the sleepover. Dad saw us walking downstairs.

"Poptart?" dad offered.

"Poptart?" Lilly and I repeat in unison.

"Dad, you always make a big breakfast," I said.

"I know, but we don't have a lot of time, and we're going to be gone all summer."

"Are they strawberry?" I ask.

"Yeah, I think so…" dad said.

"Okay then," I said, walking into the kitchen with Lilly following me.

After we each had a poptart, all four of us started putting dad, Jackson, and mines luggage in dad's car. We saw Jake and his parents pull up in the driveway. Jake got his luggage and came towards us with his parents behind him.

"Be careful over there, and be polite. Don't forget to behave yourself, Jake!" his mom said.

"Mom!" Jake whined. I let out a small giggle.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Ryan," I said.

"Oh Miley, dear," Mrs. Ryan says, giving me a hug. She is very nice, she reminds me of my mom sometimes. "How have things been?"

"Good," I reply.

"That's good," Mrs. Ryan said. "Remember to keep an eye on that boy."

"Hey!" Jake says. I giggle once again.

"Will do, Mrs. Ryan."

"Bye Jake," Mr. Ryan says.

"Bye dad," Jake replies, giving him a hug.

"Bye sweetie," Mrs. Ryan says, giving Jake a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"Bye mom."

Jake's parents got back in there car and drove off. Dad put Jake's luggage in the car, which was full in the trunk, so he put it in the back seat.

"Are you kids ready?" dad asks.

"I guess, but wasn't Oliver supposed to be here?" I ask Lilly.

"Yeah, he was, but I guess he couldn't wake up on time," Lilly says.

"It's nine o clock," I point out.

"It's Oliver," Lilly replies.

"I guess you're right…" I said. "So… bye Lilly?"

"Bye Miley." We envelope each in a hug.

"Miley! Lilly!" We both turned our heads, and for a quick second, I saw Oliver, and then I saw the sky.

"Ouch," I mutter. I felt two strong arms help me up.

"Are you okay?" Jake asks, with me still in his arms.

"I am, thanks."

Jake and I looked over at Lilly and Oliver, who were still lying down on the sidewalk. Oliver was wearing his skateboard helmet, and I noticed his skateboard a few feet away. He was staring at Lilly.

"Oliver," Lilly said, snapping him back to reality.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry Lilly," Oliver said, springing up and helping Lilly off the ground.

"Uh, Oliver, why is your shirt on inside-out?" I ask once I notice.

"It is?" Oliver asks. I nodded. "Aw, man! I knew I would do something wrong. I just woke up, that's why I got here late. I think that Omar turned off my alarm clock or something cause it didn't go off this morning-," Oliver rambles.

"Oliver! I just wanted an answer, not a novel."

"Kids, we gotta get going, or else we're gonna be late," dad calls from the car.

"Kay, dad," I call back. I give Oliver a quick hug.

"Bye Oliver."

"Bye Miley."

"Bye again, Lilz," I say to Lilly.

"Bye again, Miles," she replies.

"Bye guys," Jake and Jackson said.

"Bye," Oliver and Lilly say.

"Well now that we got that over with, we'll see ya in August," I said. "Love ya guys."

"Love ya too Miley," Lilly says.

Jackson got in the passenger seat, and Jake and I hoped in the back.

"Ready?" dad asks.

"Ready," Jackson, Jake, and I reply together.

Dad started the car, and we drove off, waving at Lilly and Oliver, who were waving back.

We were off to the airport.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to: **HSMDramaPrincess, Pretty-in-Pink-girl, blonde sparkles73, finelinebetweenloveandhate, Wolfwhisperer, He Breaks My Heart3 Everytime, Jessica01, ONETREEHILLGIRL1723, Julx27xluvsxHM, **and **xHellox** for reviewing the last chapter. 

BTW, does anyone know around when they'd get to Nashville?


	4. Boys

Chapter 4: Boys

It was around six o clock when we had got off the plane and got our baggage.

"So what do you kids wanna have for dinner?" dad asks Jackson, Jake, and I.

I try to think of restaurants we used to go to dinner at, but the only thoughts that came to mind where the ones when I would come home after choir with Jackson, who would come get me with his old bike, the one with axel peds.

We would walk into the house, smelling the aroma of the dinner we will eat that night. Jackson and I would walk into the kitchen and greet mom, and Aunt Dolly, if she was there.

Maybe I should just suggest a McDonald's or Burger King or something…

"What about Fratelly's?" Jackson asks.

Now that he mentions it, we used to go to Fratelly's every once and a while. It's this pizzeria and ice cream that's pretty close to our old house. They're homemade pizza is de-li-ous! It's the best pizza I've ever had, and they have like… twenty something flavors of ice cream.

"Oh, I love that place!" Jake exclaims.

"Me too," I agree, smiling softly.

"Alright then, let's go," dad says.

The three of them started walking, but I realized something.

"Wait…" The guys turned around and looked at me. "How are we going to get there?"

Jackson and Jake came to realization of the problem, and we all looked at dad, waiting from the answer.

"We are going to take a cab. I don't think we need a rental car because your Aunt Dolly and Uncle Zeke have two cars, and plus, most everything is close by," dad explains.

"Oh, okay," I said.

We continued to the exit, and dad got a cab and put our luggage in it. Dad sat in the passenger seat, and Jackson, Jake, and I hopped in the back. After dad told the cab driver the address to Fratelly's, which I'm surprised that he remembered, we were off. Dad paid, and we got out, getting our luggage from the trunk.

The place looked the same as it did 3 years ago. It wasn't too big, but it wasn't too small. The walls were still the same creamy-white color. Everything was the same. Hopefully, most everything in Nashville will be.

"Why don't you guys find us a table? Pepperoni's fine, right?" dad asked us.

"Yeah," the three us of chorused.

We easily claimed a booth, because not many people were here, but boy, you should see this place on Friday night. Good thing it's Monday. I slid into a seat first, and then Jake followed. Jackson put our luggage at the booth next to us and slid in across from me.

A minute later, dad took a seat next to Jackson and put a receipt on the table. I took the receipt and looked for the number they would cal for our order. Jake looked from behind my shoulder. We are number 23.

"What number are we?" Jackson asks me, since I was looking at the receipt.

"23," Jake and I say in unison.

"Number 20!" the same Italian guy, Mario, that had always worked there called from behind the counter.

This place, in a way, reminds me of the pizzeria in Malibu, but only because we wait for our number to be called on. This place is pretty different other than that.

After we eat dinner, dad bought us all ice cream cones. How did I survive in Malibu without this place?!

We started walking to Aunt Dolly's house. The sun was beginning to set, and it looked beautiful. Jake was to my right, with his left arm wrapped around my shoulders, and his ice cream cone was in his right arm. His was licking his ice cream at the moment. I had my right arm around his waist, occasionally licking my ice cream cone, which was in my left hand.

Jackson was standing to my left, licking his cone quickly, as if he was in a race. I looked at dad, who was standing to the left of Jackson, licking his cone quickly like Jackson. I guess they are in a race.

I'm surprised that dad hasn't said anything about the way Jake and I are walking: with Jake's arm around my shoulder, and my arm around Jake's waist. Then again, this is Jake, the guy who I knew before I moved to Malibu, before Hannah Montana. This is the guy that knows my secret, the one dad invited to come to Tennessee. He isn't just my boyfriend; he is also Jackson's friend. Plus, dad is in a pretty good mood today.

I hear the final crunching of a cone, before Jake and I turn our attention to dad and Jackson. Dad had finished eating his cone, while Jackson, on the other hand, still had to eat half his cone.

"Aw, come on, dad. Two outta three!" Jackson says.

"Sorry son, we don't have anymore ice cream," dad says.

"We could go back to Fratelly's and buy some more," Jackson suggests.

"Nope, we're almost at Aunt Dolly's house," dad denies as we turn onto Aunt Dolly's street.

Her street only has a few houses, because most of them have large properties. When we got to her door, dad knocked on it.

"Coming!" we hear Aunt Dolly call as she shuffles to the door. "Howdy everyone!" she greets once she opens the door and inviting us in.

"Hey Aunt Dolly," I say, giving her a hug.

"Hey sweet pea."

After Jackson and dad had said their hellos, the only one left was Jake.

"Hey… Jacob, right?" Aunt Dolly asked Jake, who was wearing his brown Jared wig. I guess dad didn't tell her that this was Jake Ryan.

"Actually, Aunt Dolly…" I say. "He is Jacob, but when he has brown hair, he's Jared."

Aunt Dolly looked pretty confused.

"Huh?"

"I don't know if you remember, but I introduced you to someone a few years ago… Jacob."

"I think I remember, but didn't he have blonde hair?"

"Like this?" Jake asks, pulling off his wig.

"You're Jake Ryan!" Aunt Dolly exclaims.

"Yeah…" Jake said.

"Okay, so… what's with the other names?" Aunt Dolly asks.

"Well… Jared is his name when he wear's this wig. It's his other identity. I date him when he's Jared, because as Miley, I can't have publicity. Jake dates Hannah, and his real name is Jacob. His middle name anyways," I mutter the last part, so only Jake and I could hear. He nudged me.

"Well, it's nice to see you again… Jake," Aunt Dolly said.

"It's nice to see you again too…?"

"Call me Aunt Dolly, that's what everyone calls me. Well, it's either that or Dolly, but it's Aunt Dolly to you."

"Alright, it's nice to see you again Aunt Dolly."

"Well kids, me and Dolly are gonna catch up, so why don't you kids go and get settled in your room?" dad says.

"Yeah, it's the second door to the left," Aunt Dolly adds.

"Um, dad?" I ask, coming to a realization for the second time today.

"What is it, bud?"

"I think we left our luggage at Fratelly's."

"Oh, shoot! We did, didn't we?" dad says.

"Yeah, but you and Dolly go ahead and catch up, don't worry about it. Me, Jackson, and Jacob will go and get the luggage. Mario is probably holding it for us."

"Are ya sure bud?"

"Yeah, we'll be back soon," I said, leaving the house with Jake and Jackson.

"Why didn't you let them take us by car?" Jackson asks as we start down to Fratelly's. "Or at least have let me get the keys to one of Aunt Dolly's cars."

"Hmm, the second idea I didn't think of…" I say. Jackson and Jake grumbled. "Oh come on, I was just being nice and letting them catch up."

After a little while, we got to Fratelly's and went inside.

"Hey Mario," I greet.

"Hey, you kids left you luggage here," Mario says in his Italian accent. He got our luggage from a back room.

"Thanks," Jackson says, getting his and dad's roller bags. I got mine, and Jake got his.

After half a minute of walking the way back to Aunt Dolly's, I got a spur of the moment idea.

"Race ya!" I called, sprinting towards Aunt Dolly's house.

"Hey! No fair!" Jake and Jackson yell, trying to catch up. I pushed my roller bag so that I was pushing it like a shopping cart.

In the end, I got there two seconds before Jackson and Jake.

"Cheater," Jackson says to me. I stuck my tongue out at him immaturely.

"You're just mad cause you guys lost to a girl." I rang the doorbell, and dad answered.

"Why are you kids so outta breath?" dad asks when he answers the door.

"Race," I reply.

"Okay…" dad said, letting us in. Jackson gave dad his bag, and the three of us carried our bags upstairs while dad went back to talk with Aunt Dolly.

"Second door to the left…" I said, turning the doorknob of me, Jackson, and Jake's room for the summer.

The three of us walked into the room, me, leading the way. There was a bunk bed and a single bed. I abandoned my roller bag and quickly ran to the single bed, and jumped on it, which was my way of claiming it.

"Miley!" Jake and Jackson whine.

"Hey, it's not my fault you guys are slow today," I said.

"Fine, then I get the top bunk," Jackson says.

"No way, I get the top bunk!" Jake says.

"No, I do!"

"No, I do!"

"Let's let Miley decide," Jackson says.

"Why? Ya know she's gonna pick me," Jake says.

"No, she's gonna pick me," Jackson says, and turns to me. "Tell him, Miley!"

"No, Miley, tell _him_ that _you_ pick _me_," Jake says.

"She's gonna pick me, I'm her brother."

"No, she's gonna pick me, I'm her boyfriend."

"She's gonna pick me!" Jackson says.

"She's gonna pick me!" Jake exclaims.

"Tell him!" Jake and Jackson say to me in unison, pointing at each other.

"Jeez, why do guys always argue about where you're gonna sleep," I said. "Why don't we flip a coin? Anyone got a quarter?"

Jackson rummaged though his pocket and tossed me a quarter.

"Okay, who's heads and who's tails?" I ask.

"I'm heads!" they say in unison again.

"I'm heads," Jake says.

"No, I'm heads," Jackson says.

"No, I'm heads."

"No, I'm heads."

I sigh, frustrated.

"Jackson, you're heads cause you gave me the quarter," I said. Jackson stuck his tongue out at Jake.

I flipped the coin, and it landed at the palm of my hand. I quickly slap the coin to the back of my other hand. I lifted my and said the result.

"Tails."

"Ha!" Jake says to Jackson.

Ugh, boys.

After we unpacked our clothes and stuff, Jake took off his wig, and we took turns changing in the bathroom down the hall. We said our good nights to dad and Aunt Dolly and went back to our room and crawled onto our beds.

"Night," I said to Jackson and Jake.

"Night," they said together.

* * *

A/N: So yeah, end of chapter four. It was pretty much a filler. Thanks to: **finelinebetweenloveandhate, Le T.C., Cassie, xHellox, Wolfwhisperer, ONETREEHILLGIRL1723, He Breaks My Heart3 Everytime, vietgrl1327, Jessica01,** and **Julx27xluvsxHM** for reviewing the last chapter. 


	5. Tree Climbing

Chapter 5: Tree Climbing

I woke up the next morning and saw a wall in front of my face. I didn't have my bed against the wall. I rolled over to my other side and saw Jake and Jackson sleeping on the bunk bed that was against the wall. Oh yeah… we are in Tennessee at Aunt Dolly's house for the summer.

I looked at the alarm clock that Aunt Dolly had put over on the night table beside my bed before we had arrived yesterday. It was nine o clock in the morning, so I should probably wake up the guys.

I walked over to the bunk bed and reached over the top, shaking Jake's shoulder.

"Jake, wake up," I said.

No reply.

Jeez, am I going to have to wake these guys up all summer?!

I climbed the ladder and got on the top bunk, carefully avoiding crawling on Jake. Once I was parallel to Jake's chest, I planted my lips against his. I felt his first motionless mouth curve to a smile before I pulled away.

"You're my new favorite alarm clock," Jake joked.

"Thanks, enjoy it while you can."

We both laughed a bit, and then Jake seemed to be staring at me.

"What?" I ask.

"You look beautiful in the morning," he said. My eyes widened once I remembered that I had no makeup on. I never thought about that!

I buried my face into the mattress. He was joking, and now he probably won't let me forget it.

"Miley… Miles, what's wrong?" Jake asks.

"I'm not wearing any makeup," I mumble against the mattress.

"So? I wasn't kidding, Miley, I mean it, you're beautiful."

I lifted my head off from the mattress and looked him straight in the eye.

"Really?"

"Really," Jake replied sincerely. We leaned in and were about to kiss.

"Yeah, okay, that's wonderful, but that's not what I wanna see when I wake up in the morning," Jackson says.

We turn our heads to him. He was standing right in front of the bunk bed. Jake and I blushed.

"Now come on, I'm hungry," Jackson says.

"Yeah, yeah," I said right before he left the room.

"Man, someone's cranky this morning," I said to Jake as I climbed down the ladder.

"I heard that!" Jackson calls from the hallway.

* * *

We were greeted by Rufus (Aunt Dolly and Uncle Zeke's dog) at breakfast. He's a hyper small dog. After breakfast, Jackson, Jake, and I took turns changing in the bathroom. Now, the three of us were sitting around our room (I guess you can call it that since we are going to be living here all summer.)

"Now what?" asked not-cranky Jackson.

"Let's explore the town!" I exclaim upon the idea.

"Yeah," Jake agreed.

"Alright, are we walking?" Jackson asks.

"I would think so. We don't have bikes, and a car isn't the best choice in a situation like this," I said. We grabbed our cell phones and slipped on our shoes before heading downstairs.

"Hey Aunt Dolly, Uncle Zeke, and dad," I said, reaching the bottom of the stairs before Jackson and Jake.

"Oh, hey guys," dad says. "We were just about to go out and visit some friends, but it looks like you guys were gonna go out too…?"

"Uh, yeah dad," Jackson replies. "We were just gonna walk around and check out some old places."

"Well, you might need these," Uncle Zeke said, reaching into one of his front pockets. He pulled out three keys. A key chain didn't connect them; they were just three single keys.

"Keys?" Jackson asked.

"Yep, me and Dolly thought that since ya'll are staying the summer, you should have a key to the house. One each, just in case."

"Cool," I respond. Uncle Zeke handed me my key first, and then Jake and Jackson.

"Thanks," we say to the adults before heading out.

"So where now?" Jake asks.

"What about the park?" I suggest.

"Sure," the guys agree.

"To the park," Jackson says. He was standing to my left, holding his right arm out.

"To the park," I repeat, linking my arm with his.

"To the park," Jake repeats. He stood to my right, lacing his hand with mine.

The three of us headed to the park, not carrying how strange or lame that had been, because we were excited. We are going to be at our hometown for the summer after all.

We were pasting Jake's old house on the way to the park.

"Hey, Jacob, isn't that your old house?" I ask.

"Oh yeah!" Jake says as we pass it. "I didn't recognize it. They painted it yellow."

"I didn't recognize it either…" Jackson says, walking sideways as he looked at the house.

If we had pasted Jake's old house, that meant that we were close to the park. I remember the last time I had went to the park before I moved to Malibu…

_Flashback_

_Next Monday, I was walking down my street to the park. Dad said he had some big news to say when he gets home in an hour, and I didn't really want to stay around the house. I've grown to hate the house; there are too many memories of mom. _

_I haven't been to the park since before mom died, and since school and almost everything else is the other way, I haven't taken this route in over a month. As I turned the corner, getting closer to the park, I past Jacob's house. I did a double take when I saw a moving truck at his house. Jacob's mom and dad were loading up the truck and didn't notice me. Jacob came out of his house with a cardboard box with his name on it written in black marker. He immediately dropped his box on the ground in front of his feet when he saw me._

"_Miley…" Jacob said._

_I turned away and ran. I ran all the way down the road, and into the park._

End Flashback

Once we were near the park, we looked to make sure the no cars were coming, and ran across the street. We unlinked arms and entered the park, soon seeing my favorite tree then come into view, though the last time I was at that tree… it wasn't the happiest memory…

_Flashback_

_When I got there, I walked over to a large shady tree and sat down against it. I pulled my knees to my chest and cried on them. This can't be happening! First, my mom dies, and now, my first ever boyfriend is moving and he didn't tell me. _

"_Miley," said a panting Jacob. "I was going to tell you… but I thought it would be too much for you. I mean, your mom just pasted away, and-," he said, but I cut him off._

"_And you thought not telling me so I could go to school tomorrow and find out that you moved, on my own would be better?" I ask._

"_Well-," he tried to say._

"_Why are you moving?!" I shout._

"_Do you remember that guy that was talking to me at the talent show?" he asked. I nodded. "Well he is a talent scout. I did a commercial the weekend of your mom's funeral, and then I auditioned for this new show they're going to start called "Zombie Middle." I got main lead! But I have to move to Los Angeles before someone can try to take my spot in the show."_

"_Whatever, Jacob. Either way, you should have told me, and if you're going to be moving, I think we should… we should break up." _

"_What? No, Mile-," Jacob was interrupted by a truck's horn._

"_Jacob, let's go!" Jacob father called._

"_Have fun in L.A." I said and quickly took off down the road towards my house._

End Flashback

"Let's climb it!" Jake says, running towards the tree, leaving Jackson and I with no choice but to follow him.

Jake put one of his hands on a thick tree branch that was about as high as my shoulder, and then he put his other hand on another thick tree branch, it was very similar to the other, but it was slightly taller.

He easily pushed his hands against the branches and lifted his right leg so it was over the shorter branch and he was sitting on it like a horse. He balanced himself as he held on to the trunk and stood up, Jake was standing on the branch.

"Wow, how are you so good at tree climbing?" I ask, amazing at his newly discovered talent.

"Well, not all of the stunts are fake on," Jake paused, making sure no one but Jackson and me were close to the tree. "Zombie High."

It's a good thing that he's careful about keeping his identity. If people around the park heard Jake talk about the stunts on Zombie High, as Jared, they could get suspicious. If they uncover Jake's other identity, that would lead to questions towards Hannah Montana and Miley Stewart.

Jake grabbed a thinner tree branch that was a few feet above the thick one he was standing on. He leaned towards us and held his hand out to me.

"Come on," Jake said to me.

"Nu-uh," I said, shaking my head. I'm afraid that I'll fall and get hurt.

"Don't worry little sis, Jake and me won't let you get hurt," Jackson said. He knew I was afraid of falling.

"Alright…" I said.

I reached over and grabbed Jake's hand. He helped me up and I took a moment and steadied myself. Then, Jake helped Jackson up, and we all stood on the branch. I could see a lot better up here. Jackson tapped my shoulder.

"What?"

"Remember over there?" Jackson asks, pointing over to the wooden entrance to the campgrounds.

"Oh yeah, didn't we camp there a few times?" I ask.

"Yeah, we did," Jackson replied. Jake looked a little confused.

"Jackson, me, dad, and… mom," I explained to Jake. "We went and stayed in the cabins once or twice."

"That had been fun," Jackson said.

"Ooo, let's go to the lake over there!" I say to the guys.

"But we don't have our bathing suits on," Jackson says.

"So? Let's just check it out. We haven't been there in 4, 5 years?" I said.

Jake hopped off the tree and I sat on the tree branch. He offered opened arms, so I hugged tightly around his shoulders and he gripped my waist, helping me off the tree and setting me on the ground, but not without giving me a spin.

"Hey, what about me?" Jackson asks jokingly, sitting on the branch just like I had been.

"Sorry dude, not gonna happen," Jake said. Jackson hopped off the branch, and we lead Jake over to the campgrounds.

We pasted the entrance and walked a wooded trail for a few minutes before the cabins came to view. We stood there and saw a bunch of kids; my guess is that they range from seven to eleven years old.

There was a girl who's back was facing us, but I could tell that she must be fifteen or sixteen. She was also wearing a yellow shirt, and she had blonde hair tied up in a ponytail. She seemed to be watching over the kids as they played around the area. When she talked to the kids, I knew her voice was familiar.

Jackson was the first one to do something among the three of us. He walked over to her and tapped her shoulder. She turned around to face him, and looked shocked. I'm guessing Jackson was too. I know Jake and I were.

"Jackson?!" she shouted.

"Sarah?!"

* * *

A/N: Lol, I feel a bit evil right now, but I was hoping to get a few more reviews then I did on the last chapter, but I'd like to thank: **ONETREEHILLGIRL1723, HorseandMileyLover, He Breaks My Heart3 Everytime, Pretty-in-Pink-girl, Wolfwhisperer, **and **Jessica01.** Without you guys, I probably wouldn't have written the chapter and updated today. So please review, and I'll get the next chapter up ASAP! 


	6. Hotdogs For Lunch

_Jackson was the first one to do something among the three of us. He walked over to her and tapped her shoulder. She turned around to face him, and looked shocked. I'm guessing Jackson was too. I know Jake and I were._

"_Jackson?!" she shouted._

"_Sarah?!"_

Chapter 6: Hotdogs For Lunch

They pulled each other into a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Jackson and Sarah said unison after they pulled away.

"Well, I told you that I was going to be a counselor at a out-of-state kids camp…" Sarah says.

"And I told you I was going to be out-of-state too…" Jackson says.

"Wow…" they whisper together.

"That's definitely fate," I said, nudging Jake from where we still stood.

"Definitely," Jake repeats.

"So, do you still want to go to the lake?" I ask.

"Sure, but what about Jackson?" Jake asks. I looked over to Jackson and Sarah, who at the moment were talking about something, but I wasn't paying attention to what they were saying.

"He knows where to find us." I took Jake's hand and lead him over to the lake.

When we got there, we sat on the grass: not to close to the lake. The weather was great; the sky wasn't cloudy. I laid my head on his chest and he stroked my hair.

"Great way to start off the summer, huh?" I ask.

"One off the best ways," Jake replies. Just then, we saw a seadoo zooming around the large lake.

I sat up and turned to Jake, who now crossed his arms behind his head before he laid his head completely down on the grass.

"Ooo, we should go jet-skiing this summer. I think Uncle Zeke still has one in his garage, with one of those awesome inflated water rafty things. It's soooo much fun!" I exclaim.

"Sounds like it," Jake responds.

I leaned in, and Jake uncrossed his arms from behind his head and put them wrapped around my waist. I lowered myself more, using my arms, until my lips softly pressed against his. Jake held onto my tightly, pulling me closer to him. I lowered myself more, so that I was completely on him, and ran my hands through his hair. We pulled away, breathing quickly.

"We haven't had much time alone together lately," Jake says.

"I know," I agree kissing him again, this time; it didn't last long because we heard someone.

"Miley?! Jake?!" Jackson called.

I quickly pulled away and moved my hands from Jake's hair, to the grass. I pushed myself away and rolled to the other direction a couple of times until I wasn't to close to Jake. We turned our heads to where we had heard Jackson's voice. A few seconds later, he rounded the corner with his arm wrapped around Sarah's shoulder.

"Hey peoples," Jackson says once they had walked over to us. By now we were both sitting up. "Oh, you guys look a little hot… but it's not that hot outside, is it?"

"Oh, hot? Uh, yeah," I said.

"Scorcher," Jake adds.

"Do you want me to get you guys some sunscreen? I have some over at my cabin," Sarah says.

"Uh… no thanks. I think we're good, right, Miley?" Jake says.

"Yeah, we're good."

"Oh, okay," Sarah says, smiling brightly.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and checked the time. It was 1:30. I stood up and quickly brushing my hands over my self to get rid of any dirt or grass, Jake following in suit.

"Hey Jackson, it's 1:30, so do you think we should go home and have lunch?" I question.

"Um… you two go. I'll catch up, okay?"

"All right Jackson," I said.

"Later," Jake says to Jackson.

"Bye Sarah," Jake and I said.

"Bye!" she said.

The two of us walked home. When we got to the door, Jake got his key out and opened the door, seeing that only one of Aunt Dolly and Uncle Zeke's cars were in the driveway. He walked in and I followed.

"Anyone home?!" I shout, just incase someone was home. Jake closed the front door, and I got no response.

"I guess nobody's home," Jake says. We kicked our shoes off and put them beside the wall next to the door. We washed our hands in the bathroom and walked into the kitchen.

"I'll call my dad and see if he had any plans for lunch, cause I don't have Aunt Dolly or Uncle Zeke's cell phone," I said.

"Kay," Jake says.

I grabbed the house phone off its cradle and dialed dad's cell phone number. It rang a couple of times before dad picked up.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hey dad, it's Miley. Me and Jake were wondering what we should do for lunch."

"What about Jackson?"

"He stayed at the park with Sarah."

"The same girl from Malibu?" dad asks, seeing that I didn't refer to her as 'some girl.'

"Yep, we found out that she's a counselor for a kids camp at the campgrounds."

"Interesting…"

"Yeah, interesting, so what can we do for lunch?" I ask, a little impatient because I was getting hungry.

"Uh… we didn't have any plans, so I guess we guys can make what ever. Just don't use the stove," dad says.

"Aw, come on, dad. We're not little kids. I know how to use a stove." I heard someone talking in the background. I think it was Aunt Dolly. Dad sighed.

"Fine, Dolly says you can use the stove as long as you don't burn down her house," dad says. I chuckled. "Be careful, ya hear?"

"I hear ya daddy. We'll be careful. Talk to ya later," I said.

"All right, we'll be home in a little more than a hour. Whatever you make, you do the dishes."

"Kay, dad. Bye."

"Bye, bud."

I hung up the phone and turned to Jake.

"I know how to cook to," he says.

"Good, then let's make some lunch," I say, walking to the refrigerator. I opened it, Jake standing by my side.

"Ooo, hotdogs!!!" Jake exclaims as he reaches inside and snatches a package of hotdogs.

"Oh, I know, why don't we have hotdogs?" I ask sarcastically, due to his dramatic scene.

I closed the refrigerator and searched the cabinets until I found a pan. I rinsed it before filling it to a small level of water. I carried it over to the stove and place it there, turning a knob to the appropriate temperature.

"How many do you want?" I ask to Jake, who was still holding the package of hotdogs.

"I'll take it from here Miley," Jake says. He put two in; with I was guessing was for him.

"How many do you want?" he asks, smirking because I had just asked him.

"One is good, and probably two for Jackson," I said, taking a seat at the coffee so Jake could cook the hotdogs.

About five minutes later, the hotdogs were going to be done soon, so we started getting what we needed. I got the paper plates while Jake got the ketchup and mustard. I placed the three paper plates on the coffee table and got five hotdog buns out of their bag I opened them and placed one on one plate, and two on the other two.

"So…" I said.

"So…" Jake replies, rolling the hotdogs in the pan with a fork. There was silence for a few seconds.

"Jeez, we spend so much time together, and now we have nothing to talk about," I said.

"Yeah…" Jake said, coming to realization. "The hotdogs are ready."

I shook my head with a smile because of his bad timing, but I got his plate and brought it over to the stove. Jake chose a hotdog and picked it off the pan with a fork. He placed it on the bun and wiggled it into place. Jake did that to his next hotdog.

I placed his plate on the table and got my plate. He put a hotdog on it, and I placed my plate on the table. I opened one off the snack cabinets in the kitchen.

"What about sour cream and onion?" I ask, pulling out the bag of chips, revealing something else. "Ooo, cheetos!!!!"

I put the cheetos on the table and went back to the kitchen.

"What about Jackson's food?" I ask, picking up the plate. Jake picked up a hotdog that was still in the pan, but put it back.

"Na, when he comes, we'll serve his plate," Jake says. I lower the plate, and Jake lowered his fork.

"I'm back!" Jackson calls as he shuts the front door.

I automatically lift the plate and Jake lifts his fork, putting the hotdog on the bun, then doing the same for the next. Jake and I exited the kitchen and see Jackson sitting at the table.

"We made lunch," I said, handing Jackson his plate and sitting down, Jake doing the same.

Jackson quickly added ketchup and mustard before taking a bit. He chewed a little longer that usual, with a questioning look on his face. He swallowed and looked at us.

"Pretty good."

Jake and I smiled at each other and put ketchup and mustard on our hotdogs, serving us some cheetos.

* * *

"Ugh, we're stuck with the dishes," I complain after Jake and I cleared the table. Jackson had went to the living room to watch TV.

"Hey, at least we ate with paper plates and… stuff that doesn't need forks," Jake says.

"Stuff that doesn't need forks? Nice," I retort. "But Aunt Dolly had dishes in the sink."

"Yeah, that's a downside," Jake says. I wet the sponge and put a lot of dish soap on it. I stared at the dishes before turning to Jake.

"Do you usually wash dishes?"

"Nope, we have a dishwasher."

"Same here."

It took a while, but we got the dishes done eventually. There were a lot of soapy bubbles in the sink. I scooped up a handful and blow it in Jake's face.

"Hey!" he says, scooping up some soap bubbles and blowing them in my face.

We started throwing handful of suds at each other and we went crazy! Eventually, Jackson came into the kitchen. I think that it's because of our screaming and laughing.

"Don't you guys know that you take _baths_ in the _bathroom_?"

Our response? We threw soap bubbles at him.

* * *

That night, Jackson, Jake, and I had changed into our pajamas and washed up already. I felt more comfortable now because it didn't matter that I didn't have on make up. We were all lying in our beds, just talking, when dad came in.

"Hey kids, you guys should get some sleep. Ya'll look exhausted," dad says. "And tomorrowwe'regoingtovisitBobbyRayandhisfamily. Night!" he quickly shut the door and left.

* * *

A/N: Sup, people? I'd like to thank: **HorseandMileyLover, nysunsetangel, Wolfwhisperer, ONETREEHILLGIRL1723, Jessica01, He Breaks My Heart3 Everytime, **and **Lemonfaced** for reviewing the last chapter.

I want to switch back to Malibu every once and a while, but I'm not really sure what should happen to Lilly and Oliver. Suggestions are always welcome and credited.


	7. Eeeevil Luanne and Her Wells

_That night, Jackson, Jake, and I had changed into our pajamas and washed up already. I felt more comfortable now because it didn't matter that I didn't have on make up. We were all lying in our beds, just talking, when dad came in._

"_Hey kids, you guys should get some sleep. Ya'll look exhausted," dad says. "And tomorrowwe'regoingtovisitBobbyRayandhisfamily. Night!" he quickly shut the door and left._

Chapter 7: Eeeevil Luanne and Her Wells

"What?" Jake asks. He probably knew what dad said. I think he was looking for reassurance.

"Did he just say…?" Jackson said.

I can't believe dad is making me visit Luanne so soon in the summer! Maybe I should have told him about when Luanne took the picture, but noooo, I thought it would just cause complications. Come on though, she has pushed me down a well, tried to reveal my Hannah secret, and then she tries to reveal Jake's other identity and make him look like a cheater, which would have had the press suspicious about Hannah and Miley. She's eeeevil!

"Miles?" Jake asks.

"Miley!" Jackson shouts.

"Huh? Wha?" I ask, being torn from my thoughts.

"Are you okay?" Jake asks. I glared at him.

"What do you think?!"

"I'll take that as a no," Jackson says.

* * *

I had I hard time falling asleep, even though I was tired. Well, it shouldn't be that bad, right? Oh, who am I kidding? We're talking about eeeevil! When I woke up in the morning, these thoughts were still stuck in my head. 

"Calm down Miley," Jake whispered, sensing my tension as we got into the car so we could leave to Luanne's.

Dad was driving one car, with Jackson in the passenger seat, and Jake and I in the back. Aunt Dolly and Uncle Zeke were coming to, but in the other car.

"I am calm, Jacob," I lied as I whispered back to Jake.

We drove over to the other side of town and reached my Uncle Bobby Ray's house. Dad stopped the car, and I found Jackson and Jake pulling me out of the car. The six of us got to the front door, and dad knocked.

"Howdy brother!" Bobby Ray said when he opened the door. He gave dad, Jackson, Aunt Dolly, Uncle Zeke, and me hugs. "Now who's this?" he asked, noticing Jake.

"Uh, this is Jared. He's me and Jackson's friend," I explain.

"Oh, well hello, Jared," Bobby Ray said being friendly, shaking his hand.

We all headed to the living room, and saw Luanne walking over to us.

"Hey everyone!" she greets.

We all greeted Luanne cheerily, well; Jackson, Jake, and I were faking it.

"Oh, Miley, can you help me with something outside?" Luanne asks me sweetly (faking.)

I looked quickly over to Jackson and Jake. They gave me sorry looks. Oh, they're helpful! I turn back to Luanne, who was still waiting for an answer.

"Sure…" I said through clenched teeth. I put on a sugary sweet smile on to match hers. I got off the couch, letting Luanne lead me outside.

"So, how are things going with you and 'Jared'?" Luanne asks, using air quotes on Jared. "Well, obviously pretty good, seeing that he's here in Tennessee with ya'll." Luanne answered her own question as we continued walking.

"What's you're point Luanne?" I asked, frustrated that she was talking about _my _relationship with _my_ boyfriend.

"Oh, nothing," Luanne said, stopping. I turned to my side to face her, meeting her evil grin. "Just this."

She shoved me hard. I closed my eyes, waiting to hit the ground. I became scared and let out a little shriek when I didn't hit the ground when I thought I would. I opened my eyes right before I made contact with the bottom of the well.

That's right, Luanne just pushed me down a well like she did when we were little.

I had landed on my butt, and the back of my head hit the side of the well. I grasped my head as pain surged through.

"WHAT THE HELL, LUANNE?!?!" I shout angrily up to her.

"Opps, my bad," she says in mock innocence, putting her hand on her heart.

"Cut the crap, you know you're gonna be in so much trouble when my dad and your parents find out!"

"Oh, they won't," Luanne says, smiling mischievously.

"And why not?" I ask.

"Because, if you did, I just might tell the world that your boyfriend Jared, is actually Jake Ryan."

"You have no proof. Jackson, Jake, and I had gotten rid of the pictures."

"Actually, you had only gotten rid of the _originals_," Luanne says.

"Originals?" I croak.

"Yeah, did ya seriously think that I wouldn't have copies?"

Luanne turned to leave, but turned to me again.

"Oh yeah, good luck getting outta there, cause I ain't helping ya out this time."

With that, Luanne turned around, leaving. I stood up, trying to ignore the pain in my head, but it wasn't easy. I leaned against the wall of the well until the pain subsided a bit. Once I was standing on my own, I reached my hands up and jumped, trying to grab a hold of the top of the well. I jumped a few times, each time, I wasn't able to grab on to the well's top edge.

I grew dizzy and sat back down leaning against the wall again. I noticed that across from me, a brick, about a foot higher than the bottom of the well. Maybe I can step on it to help me reach the top.

So I stood up and stepped up on the rock, almost immediately I stepped back onto the bottom of the well because I wasn't balanced. I stepped on the brick again. This time, I was more forceful. I pressed my body against the well's wall as I adjusted my feet so that both of them were on the brick, which didn't have a lot of space, but I made it work.

I stretched my arms up, practically being able to touch the top edge of the well. I gave a small jump, quickly getting a hold of the bricks on the top edge. Unfortunately, only one of them was stable.

The brick that my left hand was holding onto came loose and fell to the bottom of the well, the sound echoed as the brick divided into several pieces. I quickly grasped the closest brick to my left hand before I could fall.

I By now, my feet were dangling a few feet above the bottom of the well. My hands were holding tightly to the top edge of the well. I didn't want to let go. I worried that the loose brick that I was able to use to get this high wouldn't be able to support me up here again. How many times would I be able to step on it before it fell? I wasn't about to test that, because if it did detach from the well wall, I wouldn't even have any chance of getting out of this well.

The circular surrounding was too large for me to be able to push my feet on opposite sides of the well to climb out. If I let go of this ledge right now, and I try to use the loose brick to get up here again, and it comes out of the wall, I would have no way out.

Though, Jake and Jackson would come looking for me soon probably… unless Luanne did something…

Well, I'm holding on to this ledge, I might as well try to get out.

I pulled up; my arms were aching from holding on. I was able to get up high enough for everything from my shoulders and up to show. I rested my arms against the ledge of the well; my feet were now dangling higher from the bottom of the well. I couldn't see anyone out on the field; then again, the house was facing my back. I couldn't turn around because I knew I would fall if I did.

I tried pulling myself up higher, but I immediately got back to where I just was, but now, I was struggling even more to stay visible to the field. I hate gravity.

I heard someone's footsteps rushing towards me from behind. I squinted my eyes shut, in fear it was Luanne, coming to push me back down the well.

"Need a hand?" came the soothing voice of Jake Ryan. I slowly opened my eyes and blinked. Jake was crouched down and had an arm outstretch towards me.

"A hand would be nice," I manage to reply, carefully reaching over to grab Jake's hand without falling.

Once he firmly held my hand, he pulled me up high enough for me to crawl up onto the soft green grass. I released the breath I had been holding and looked up to Jake. He was now standing; his shadow fell upon me.

"Thanks," I said to him.

"No problem, but don't get to comfortable, we have to get back inside the house before your dad starts to worry," Jake says, extending his hand to me.

Once again, I grabbed it, and he helped me off of the grass. My arms ached of overuse, and felt numb as I put them to my sides when I was standing up.

We headed towards Luanne's house. I frozen in place once I remember what had happened today. Jake stopped and turned to me.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"We have a problem."

* * *

"What do you wanna do?" Lilly asked, bored, to Oliver. 

They were sitting at Rico's Snack Shack. Rico had been working Jackson's shifts since he was in Tennessee. They hadn't found anyone in need of a summer job, nor had been looking for anyone yet. Rico seemed to be doing fine though, for Rico anyways.

"I don't know, what do you wanna do?" Oliver replied in the same dry tone.

"If you two chuckleheads aren't gonna buy anything, then go away!" Rico exclaims from behind the counter.

Refusing to buy Rico's over-priced food and soft drinks, Lilly and Oliver walked away from the shack.

"Now what?" Oliver asks.

"I don't know…" Lilly says, dragging her voice as a little boy and girl race past them towards the sandier part of the beach, closer to the ocean, two adults, the children's parents walking behind them.

In the children's hands were handles to the buckets they were carrying. The buckets contained assortments of shovels and toys for the sand.

Lilly and Oliver exchanged beaming smiles; now knowing what to do. They grabbed hands and raced down the beach until they got close to shore. They crashed down onto the sand and started digging up sand and sculpting sandcastles with their hands, earning strange looks from people passing by.

* * *

A/N: I'm sooooo sorry I took forever to update. I've been super busy with school and soccer practices. I haven't been able to get on the computer forever. Hopefully it won't always be like this. Today, when I was typing this up, my computer had suddenly restarted. Luckily, I had just saved, or else this might've taken another week or two. Credit for the Loliver at the end goes to Wolfwhisperer. 

Thank you, **Wolfwhisperer, Jessica01, ONETREEHILLGIRL1723, Xx Tohru xXx Seraphina xX, Lemonfaced, see-the-way, xHellox, **and **xmusiclover93x **for reviewing the last chapter.


	8. AN: Please Read!

Hey guys, I'm extremely sorry for loosing my frequent update pace. I'm always busy with school and soccer. I hardly ever even turn on the computer anymore. Sadly, I won't be able to continue Summer In Tennessee, so if anyone is still reading this, I have two offers for you…

1.) You can PM me if you want to continue Summer In Tennessee. I have ideas if you need them.

2.) I got an idea after re-watching the end of Achy Jakey Heart p2. I had watched When You Wish You Were The Star early that day, and came up with: When You Wish You Weren't The Star. Jake saw the shooting star and wished he were normal. The plot could be just him wishing on the star, or, it could be him wishing on the same star that Miley wished she were normal, so that she becomes Hannah all the time and Jake becomes normal all the time. I haven't checked updates, so I don't know if anyone did something like this already. PM me if you're interested in it.

Once again, I'm really sorry I couldn't finish Summer In Tennessee. Next time, I'll try to write the whole story before posting it. I'd like to thank **Wolfwhisperer **and** ONETREEHILLGIRL1723** for reviewing every chapter and sticking around till now.

-Bre


	9. Long, Stormy Night

Chapter 8: Long, Stormy Night

"Luanne… has… copies?" Jake asked after I had told him our new problem.

"Yeah."

"What are we gonna do? She can reveal my secret, then yours, and we'll have some trouble hanging out because of all the paparazzi!" Jake panicked.

"Get a hold of yourself, Jacob!" I said, shaking him by the shoulders. "I have no idea what we're gonna do about this, but let's hurry up and get out of here."

Jake nodded. We headed towards the Bobby Ray's house. When we got close to the door, Luanne joined us.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll follow my lead," she said to us.

We all walked inside the house and into the living room. Dad, Aunt Dolly, Uncle Zeke, Uncle Bobby Ray, and Jackson were still sitting on the couches. Aunt Alice, Uncle Bobby's wife, was now there with them.

"What took ya'll so long?" dad asks.

"We were feeding the pigs," Luanne said. "We couldn't find the food at first."

Before anything else happened, someone knocked on the front door.

"I'll get it," Luanne says, skipping to the door.

She twisted the knob without even looking out the window to see who was. She pulled the door open, revealing a boy about our age, maybe a year older. He had pale blonde hair scattered across his forehead, with pale blue eyes to match. He wore dark green cargo shorts and a designed white t-shirt, with sneakers on his feet.

"Daniel!" Luanne squealed, giving Daniel a quick hug.

"Hey Lu," Daniel greeted.

I stood still, wondering who the heck this Daniel guy was. I turned to Jake and Jackson, who looked equally confused.

"Oh yeah," Luanne said, realizing we didn't know him. "Uncle Robbie, Jackson, Jake, and Miley, I'd like you to meet," she paused for a second. Oh gosh, here comes that sugary-sweet smile. "Daniel, my boyfriend."

Boyfriend… boyfriend… boyfriend…

The word echoed repeatedly in my head. This makes no sense.

"Nice to meet ya'll," Daniel said, eyeing me.

"Y-yeah, same here," I said, feeling uncomfortable with him staring at me. Jake entwined his hand with mine, sensing that I was uncomfortable.

"Let's go guys," dad says. "Nice to meet you, Daniel."

"Same here, sir," Daniel said politely. Jackson, Jake, and I then followed dad out, waving to everyone inside.

* * *

"How the heck did Luanne get a boyfriend?!" I shout when we walked back into our room.

"I have no idea," Jake said.

"This has to be some sorta joke," Jackson adds. I hopped onto my bed and untied my shoes, kicking them towards my closet.

"Maybe it is," I said after a moment of thought.

"Well, while you guys think about that, I'm gonna go to the campgrounds and see what Sarah's doing," Jackson says leaving the room.

"Thanks for the help Jackson!" I yell sarcastically.

"It's alright, Miley," Jake says, taking a seat next to me on my bed. "We'll handle this."

"But what if she was joking? We can't chance it. Luanne would reveal your secret, and she can reveal mine just as easily."

"Shh…" Jake wrapped arms around me and whispered, "Whatever happens, we'll make it through this."

I took Jake's words to heart. We spent the rest of the afternoon today, ignoring our problems.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Jake and I were setting the table for dinner. Dad, Uncle Zeke, and Aunt Dolly were in the kitchen making dinner. Jackson walked into the house.

"I'm back!" he yells.

"Hey Jackson," I said.

"What's up?" Jake asks him.

"Not much, just had some dinner with Sarah at camp," Jackson replies.

"So I'm guessing you're not hungry," dad says, carrying out dinner and placing it on the table.

"You don't know me at all!" Jackson answers, sitting down at the table. We all laugh.

* * *

I lay down in bed that night, trying to get to sleep. Jake and Jackson had already fallen asleep a while back. I can't fall asleep tonight. I don't know why. I turn to my other side, and adjust the covers over me. After a few minutes, I finally fall asleep to the faint sound of thunder._Dream/ Flashback_

"_Your mom was in a car crash this afternoon. I got a call from the hospital around 4, so Dolly and me went straight here. We haven't been able to see her yet; the doctors are doing some tests right now, so we have been waiting," dad responded. Jackson and me silently sat down, and a few minutes later, the doctors came out._

"_You can see her now, but please, one at a time," he said. _

_Dad went in first, then Aunt Dolly, and then Jackson. Now, it was my turn, which I had been avoiding. I'm afraid to see my mom in the hospital room. Jackson came out and I went in. She was sleeping, so that's probably why dad, Aunt Dolly, and Jackson weren't in here very long. Mom's face was pale and the room was silent except for the heart monitor and the rain from outside. _

"_Hey mom," I say, even thought she was sleeping. I couldn't bear to looking at her so I just stared out the window, watching the rain fall outside. "You're really scaring us. Dad and Aunt Dolly and Jackson and me are real worried."_

"_Hey Smiley," mom said quietly, saying my old nickname._

"_Mom," I whisper. I walked over to her and give her a light hug, afraid I would hurt her, because she looked so fragile. As if one simple touch would make her fall to pieces._

"_I'm sorry I missed your musical today," mom said. How could she be thinking of something so insignificant compared to this right now?! _

"_Mom, it's okay, it doesn't matter," I said._

"_Just remember Mile, you're an amazing person, and don't let anyone tell you different," mom said. By now, I had tears streaming down my face. "I'm gonna miss you so much Miley. I love you," she said before closing her eyes._

"_What do you mean you gonna miss me?! You're not going anywhere mommy!" I cried right before the heart monitor made a long beep. Doctors rushed into the room and I got out._

End Dream/ Flashback

"Mommy," I whimper, tears streaming down my face and onto my pillow. Had I been crying in my sleep?

Thunder roared and the rain fell heavy outside. This is the same rain. I hurried off my bed and over to Jackson's.

"Jackson… Jackson," I cried, shaking his shoulder roughly. Why did this boy become so hard to wake up?!

"Miley…" he mumbled while sitting up. "What happened?"

"I- I had a-a-a n-nightmare. Ab-bout m-m-mom," I stutter horribly. I was gasping for air because I was crying so hard. Jackson holds in a hug.

"Shh…" he says drowsily, rubbing my back. He stays silent for a minute, and stops rubbing my back. Jackson lays down on his pillow, already asleep again.

"Jackson," I cry, wishing that I was anything but alone at the moment.

I fell to floor and curled up into a ball. I started to cry even harder.

"Miley?" I hear Jake ask, standing right in front of me.

His voice had a mixture of concern, tiredness, and softness. He picks me off of the floor and carries me over to me over to my bed. Jake pulls me onto his lap. He strokes my hair murmuring, "Shh, it'll be okay," over and over again. We lay down side by side. He wraps his arms over me protectively. My tears start to subside.

"What happened?" Jake whispered to me. It surprised me that he asked, seeing as I thought that he was almost asleep. I took a deep breath, not wanting to stutter my answer.

"I had a nightmare. It was like a replay of the night my mom… pasted away," I said slowly, trying to have a steady voice. Jake's glowing green eyes continued to stare at me. "I miss her, Jake," I whisper, starting to cry again.

Jake held onto me, comforting me. I don't know how long we stayed like that. I fell asleep with Jake stroking my hair, making sure that I fell asleep before him.

* * *

A/N: Hey peoples! I felt really bad about saying I was going to leave this story. I'm going to finish this story. I might not update frequently, but I will update. I know the beginning of the chapter was kinda rough. The hardest part was getting started writing again.

I saw last night's episode and was so happy. They're obviously are denying their love. I see Jake walking out her door, and I'm like 'Oh, no! Not again!' He turns around though. I was so happy. It was cool that they acknowledged the fact that Jake knows that Miley is Hannah. Too bad Miley didn't call him Leslie. That would've been funny. If you guys want, I just wrote an alternate ending for that episode in my collection of Jiley oneshots, 'What If?' check it out.

I'd like to thank everyone who offered to finish this story. 'When You Wish You Weren't The Star' is still up for grabs. PM me if anyone's still interested.


	10. Secret Spots

Chapter 9: Secret Spots

I woke up the next morning. It hurt when I opened my eyes. I rubbed them with the back of my closed hands to try and make it hurt less, but it didn't make much of a difference. I sat up and notice a strong, warm arm wrapped around my waist. Jake was still sleeping on my bed.

Carefully, I moved his arm off of me and placed it by his side. Slowly and quietly, I managed to get off the bed without waking Jake up. Once I was off the bed though, I remembered that Jake isn't exactly a light sleeper. Better safe than sorry, I conclude, walking to the closet and pulling out a simple outfit.

I noticed that Jackson wasn't sleeping in his bed. I checked the top bunk to make sure that Jackson didn't go back to sleep in Jake's bed, but he wasn't there. Desperately wanting to wash my eyes with water, I figured I could find out where Jackson was later. I took my clothes and hurried across the hallway to the bathroom without running into anyone.

Looking into the mirror, I saw my flushed, tear-stained face. I washed my face thoroughly, and walked to the towel rack. I took my towel and softly patted my face dry. After that, I brushed my teeth, brushed my hair, and changed.

When I left the bathroom, I went downstairs and straight to the kitchen. Dad was cooking breakfast with Aunt Dolly.

"Hey bud," dad says.

"Hey sweet pea," Aunt Dolly greets.

I just waved. My throat felt dry and I wanted to drink some water before I talk. I wasn't in a social mood either, at least toward the adults. They were the ones that didn't know about last night. They didn't need to. It wasn't important anyways.

I poured myself I little bit of faucet water, because I didn't want to drink anything too cold. I quickly drank it and left.

While I was walking towards the stairs, Jackson came out of the living room and gave me a quick hug.

"Sorry about last night, Miles," he whispers so only I could hear him. "I was so tired that I didn't even realize I feel back asleep."

"It's okay, Jackson," I said. "I'm better now."

We walked upstairs, but stopped when we got outside our bedroom.

"I think I'll just go back downstairs and watch TV. You go wake up lover-boy," Jackson says before going back downstairs. I smiled a small smile and went into the bedroom, where Jake was still sleeping on my bed.

I lay back down next to him and sweep his blonde bangs away from his eyes. He refuses to sleep in his 'Jared' wig. I snuggled up next to him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Jacob?" I whisper.

"Mm?" he asks without opening his eyes.

"It's time to get up?" I suggest.

He slowly opened his eyes and blinked.

"Are you okay?" he questions. I knew he was talking about last night, obviously.

"Yeah," I reply. "Thanks for being there for me."

"No problem, Mile, I'll always be there for you."

Jake is just so amazing. I don't even know how explain what I feel for him.

"Kids, breakfast is almost ready!" dad calls from downstairs.

"Come on," I said. "I'm going to go set the table. You go get dressed."

"Kay," Jake said, sitting up. He gave me a kiss on the cheek, and then I went back downstairs and set the table.

* * *

Right after breakfast, Jackson went straight to the campgrounds to visit Sarah. Jake and I just put on our shoes and bathing suits. He said he wanted to take me somewhere, but he wouldn't tell me where.

We had been walking for a bit before I saw the direction we were going.

"The park?" I ask, some what confused. Jake just smiled, grabbed my hand, and led me in past the entrance.

We went to another side of the park, were the trail opened up. We walked down the trail, but the weird thing was, we continued. I had never continued past this point.

"Where are we going, Jacob?"

"You'll see…"

A minute later, we got to the end of the trail. There was nothing but a more thickly wooded area beyond us. This didn't seem to surprise Jake. More carefully, he continued, making sure not to trip on tree roots that were popped up above the earth.

"Miley?" he questioned, noticing that I hadn't moved.

"Are you sure it's safe?" I ask.

"Yep, promise," Jake said, crossing his finger over his heart before extending his hand back to me.

I took it and followed him over fallen trees and a small stream. There was no sign of wildlife, expect for the occasional birds. Soon, I heard the noise of water. We finally made it to a clearing, and I was amazed at what I saw.

The grass was a rare shade of green. There was a waterfall, which had been the water sound that I had heard. The area was a large circle, and it didn't have the thickness of the forest we had just been in.

"We're here," Jake says.

"It's beautiful," I breathe.

"Come here," Jake said, heading somewhere.

What can top this? That is what I wonder. When we made it to another end of the circle, I saw a tree house on one of the trees.

"Stay here for a second," Jake instructs. I nodded, and he climbed up the strong rope ladder. "Alright, it's safe!" he yells to me.

I climbed up the ladder and met Jake up in the tree house.

"When I was in the fifth grade, I found this place by myself. Everything had been abandoned, so this was like my secret spot. I never got to show you it though," Jake explains.

"Wow Jake, this whole place is amazing, especially the waterfall," I say.

"Ready to go swimming?" Jake asks.

"Definitely."

I took off my shorts and tank top, revealing my blue two-piece. Jake took off his wig, and then his shirt, already having his swim shorts on. We left our shoes and everything else in the tree house, and went back down the ladder to the ground.

We went over towards the waterfall and climbed the miniature-like mountain. Once we reached the top of it, I began to worry a bit, but Jake reassured me, just as if he read my mind.

"Don't worry, Miles, this is safe. I've done this a thousand times."

I looked down at the lake below us. The water was constantly moving because of the waterfall. I grabbed Jake's hand.

"Ready?" he asked. I nodded.

"1…" he began counting. "2… 3!"

The two us jumped, still holding on to each other's hand. Our bodies plummeted under cool water and we rose back together up for air. I gasped in for air as soon as my head poked out of the water. Jake had done the same. We smiled at each other.

"Again?" Jake asks.

"Yeah!" I exclaim, racing him back up to the top of the waterfall.

* * *

"Dieing… of boredom," Lilly croaks dramatically. Her and Oliver were lying on the sand of the Malibu beach, with their surfboards nearby.

"What about…" Oliver says, trying to think of something to do. "We go surfing?"

"We've been surfing ever since school let out. I'm surfed-out," Lilly says.

"Wanna build a sand castle?"

"Are you kidding? We've basically covered half the beach with our sand castles."

"We still got the other half," Oliver says in a singsong voice.

"No thanks," Lilly rejects.

"What about… this." Oliver says before kissing Lilly softly on the lips.

"I like that," Lilly says with a sly smile.

"Mm… salty," Oliver says, licking his lips.

"No duh my lips are salty, we were just in the ocean, ya know? Salt water!" Lilly shouts at Oliver for ruining the moment. "Donut."

She gave him a playfully shove. "Let's go get a smoothie or something," Lilly suggests.

With that, the two grabbed their boards and walked over to Rico's. They placed their surfboards aside and sat on the stools at the counter.

"What'll it be today?" Jackson's temporary replacement asked them. If you haven't notice, this has been a daily routine since Miley, Jake, and Jackson left.

"One large strawberry banana smoothie, please," Oliver ordered for the two of them.

"Coming right up."

"So what's up?" Oliver asks Lilly.

"Like you wouldn't know. We've been practically spending every waking moment together since summer started," Lilly replies.

"True," Oliver says. They continued to wait for their smoothie.

"Hey, is that new?" Lilly wonders aloud, pointing at the bulletin board posted at the side of Rico's. That bulletin has the same stuff on it all year. It was rare to find something new on it.

"Looks like it," Oliver says. They got up and walked over to the bulletin board.

Lilly squeals. "The Malibu Fair is coming!"

The Malibu Fair comes around this time every year. There are rides and games and food. They going every year and have a great time.

"We have to go!" Lilly and Oliver shout in unison.

* * *

A/N: See, a decent update with somewhat good timing. see-the-way has started writing my idea, 'When You Wish You Weren't The Star,' if you guys are interested in reading it.

Thanks: **Wolfwhisperer, see-the-way,** **muahahahahagirl, Julx27xluvsxHM, xmusiclover93x, aprilrainer15, BeautifulxxDisasterx, Xx Tohru xXx Seraphina xX, **and **sherrie123456** for reviewing the last chapter. I'm glad that you guys are happy that I'm continuing.

BTW: If you haven't heard yet, Liz and I started a JILEY SITE at freewebs dot com /jileyxforever/


	11. Burger Joint RunIn

Chapter 10: Burger Joint Run-In

"That was so awesome!" I shout.

Jake and I had just left the waterfall, and now, we are sitting in the tree house, drying off. It was around 2:30 in the afternoon when I checked my cell phone a minute ago.

"Yeah, that was more fun then I ever had coming here as a kid. This used to be my favorite place to think, or to just get away," Jake admits.

"Aw, that's cute," I said. Jake blushed slightly. I shuffled his hair around with my hand and then I kissed his lips.

He gently placed his hands near my cheeks, deepening the kiss. It felt a little different than our usual kisses. This time, the only thing we were wearing was our bathing suits. We pulled apart after a minute, breathing deeply and staring into each other's eyes.

"Wow," was all I was able to say. Jake smiled softly.

"Wanna go get something to eat at Fratelly's? My treat."

"Sure," I agree.

We were decently dry by now, so we put our clothes back on top of our bathing suits. Jake put on his brown 'Jared' wig, and we got our stuff. Jake started down the ladder first, and then me. Once we both had reached the ground, we started back towards the woods.

"It's so hard to leave this place," I said, glancing back at the waterfall.

"I know, but just think, we'll be coming back this summer," Jake says before we entered the woods.

By the time we got to Fratelly's, it was three o' clock. Jake got us a small cheese pizza. After he paid Mario, Mario handed him our pizza in the box. We sat down at a table and dug into our pizzas.

"Mm, have I mentioned this is my favorite thing to eat?" Jake exclaims, pulling a long string of cheese from his pizza.

"If you haven't, then I have," I said, also eating my extra cheesy pizza.

"I don't know how we survived away from Tennessee," Jake says.

"Me neither," I said.

"Going back to Malibu is gonna be the hardest," he says.

"I know…" I said. "Well, at least we have Lilly and Oliver to look forward to seeing."

"And, we still have like… two months left."

"Let's make them last," I said.

"Yeah," Jake agrees.

* * *

The next day, dad wanted to spend some time with Uncle Bobby. He made Jackson, Jake, and I go too, no matter how much we begged not to.

"I don't know why ya'll didn't want to come," dad says as he parks the car in Uncle Bobby's driveway.

"Dad, don't you remember Halloween of eighth grade year? Luann tried to reveal my Hannah secret!" I said, taking off my seatbelt.

"Bud, that was in _eighth_ grade. You guys are going to_ tenth_ grade. People can change."

"_Can_, daddy, doesn't mean they do."

We walked to the door and rang the doorbell. Almost immediately, Uncle Bobby answered the door. Beside him, was a grinning Luann.

"Hey everyone!" Uncle Bobby greets.

"Hey," Dad, Jackson, Jake, and I chorus.

"Ya know Robbie, I got that old 4-wheeler in the garage. I think if we give it a little tune-up, it'll be running like new," Uncle Bobby says.

"Well kids, we'll be in the garage…" dad says making his way to the garage with Uncle Bobby. I could tell he wanted to get his hands on that 4-wheeler.

"What are we supposed to do?" Jackson asks.

"Go grab some lunch or something," dad says, hurriedly giving Jackson a 20-dollar bill before heading to the garage.

"Walking?" Jackson asks. Dad didn't even turn around and chucked the keys to him.

"Sweet," Jackson says as dad closes the door.

* * *

We went to an old burger joint down the road, so hadn't a need to drive the car here. Jackson did anyways. We stood in line and made our orders. After we got them, we also got our drinks and condiments.

Jackson and Jake carried our trays of food to the booth we would sit in. I slid in first and Jake followed. Luann and Jackson did the same.

I unwrapped my cheeseburger and took and bite. Before anything else happened, I heard Luann gasp, and the sound of her burger dropping onto its paper wrapper, which was spread on the table. I set my burger down on its wrapper and looked at Luanne. She was looking beyond me with a shocked, hurt, and angry expression. I turned to see what she was looking at.

It was that guy! He was with this girl and they were holding hands while waiting in line. What was his name again…?

"Daniel," Luann growls.

So that's his name. Daniel.

He must have heard, because he turns over here and sees Luann. He face expression was pretty clear. The 'oops, I'm in trouble now,' kind of thing. Luann made Jackson move and she slid out of the booth. She angrily marched over to Daniel and the confused girl that was still holding his hand. Her anger was quickly lost as she gave Daniel an emotionless stare. They both stood there like that for a moment, and just when you thought that Luann would regain her anger and smack him across the face, she ran off to the bathroom.

"What was that all about?" Daniel's apparent other girlfriend asked when Luann was out of sight.

"Uh, I'll tell you later," Daniel says, leading her out of the restaurant, giving us a quick glance as he did.

I turned back around and took another bite of my burger. I felt Jake and Jackson staring at me. I looked at them.

"What?" I ask with my mouth food.

"Miles, as much as I dislike Luann, I think you're gonna have to go get her out of the bathroom," Jackson says.

"Oh, no, no, no! You aren't seriously going to make me go get her, are you?" I ask.

"I'm pretty sure that Uncle Bobby will notice that she's gone when she isn't with us when we get home," Jackson replies. I looked at Jake. He gave me the 'sorry, I have to agree with Jackson look.'

"Oh, fine, be that way!" I exclaim dramatically. Jake let me out of the booth. "But if I don't come back," I sniffled. "I love you guys!"

I turned on my heel and walked to the bathroom.

Time to deal with Luann.

* * *

"Hey Lil-lay!" Oliver calls as he walks into Lilly's room- well, his guest room. "You ready to go?"

"Yep," Lilly says. It was 3:30 in the afternoon, and Oliver and Lilly planned on spending the rest of the day at the Malibu Fair.

It was set up at the grounds near the beach. The same spot every year. After they paid for admission and ride bands, they walked past the main entrance.

"What first…?" Oliver asked as they looked at their many options.

"Ooh, let's go on the pirate ship!" Lilly exclaims, pointing at the nearby ride before grabbing Oliver's hand and dragging him to their first ride.

* * *

A/N: Okay, short chapter, I know. I have a busy week planned, but I hopefully will be able to update again within the next week. Oh, I started a Jiley forum here on fanfiction. Jiley: Always and Forever. If you want, check it out. I updated my site and stuff too. Remember, freewebs dot com /jileyxforever/

Thanks: **vietgrl327, aprilrainer15, xmusiclover93x, Lemonfaced, BeautifulxxDisasterx, Wolfwhisperer, see-the-way, He Breaks My Heart3 Everytime, Julx27xluvsxHM, darthfiredragon, and Courtney** for reviewing the last chapter. You guys are awesome.

If anyone has any ideas of what should happen with Lilly and Oliver at the end of the next chapter, feel free to tell me in a review or PM. Ideas are always welcome and credited.


	12. SeaDoo

Chapter 11: Sea-Doo

I walked the women's bathroom and immediately heard Luann's crying. I checked under the stalls. She was in a stall. It was just the two of us in here.

"Luann?" I call. I tried to sound nice; it'll probably be easier that way.

"Go away, Miley!" she says, choking back tears. Those would be the first real tears I've seen from her since my mom's funeral.

"Come on, Luann," I said, knocking on her stall.

"No, you come on, Miley!" Luann yelled, bursting out of the stall. Her anger was raging through her glossy eyes. "You have no IDEA how I'm feeling. You've always had everything so easy, Ms. Popstar! Just because you can sing, people treat you like you're some kind of princess!" she continued. "And you have your perfect boyfriend, Jake Ryan, oh sorry, _Jared Leeman_! I bet the only reason all that happened was because your family had enough money to send you to that big, fancy singing group. Where did I get to go? Rodeo Camp!

"LUANN!!!" I yell. "YOU have no idea what I had to go through to get where I am today! One, me and Jake have been through a lot. Don't think we've had a perfect relationship. And I think you need a memory check, or maybe you just didn't pay attention, because that big fancy singing group was my school's chorus! It was free, which shows how much you know!"

"Oh, whatever, Miley! Just go away!" Luann said, turning her back on me. She walked back into the stall and started to push it closed.

"Wait!" I said. I stuck my leg in and prevented her from closing the stall.

"What do you want?!?!" Luann shouts.

"Look Luann, we both haven't had it easy, but we'll probably be seeing each other a lot this summer. Just forget about Daniel. You don't need a guy like that," I said, my words coming out were the first things I can think of.

She gave me a suspicious look.

"Why are you being nice all of a sudden?" Hm, nice question. Well, as much as I want to leave you here for all the mean things you did to me, unfortunately, we're your ride home, and well, I don't want to get in trouble on vacation.

"Because like I said, we'll probably be seeing each other a lot this summer. Maybe we should get along," I said, giving her a friendly smile. Jeez, I feel fake, but it's for the better.

Luann took a deep breath and exhaled. "Alright, I guess you're right."

We shared a quick awkward hug. Fun.

"Come on, let's go finish lunch," I said.

"Um, I'm not really hungry any more."

"Okay good, cause I have a feeling the guys ate our burgers already."

We laughed as we walked out, and it was a few ounces faker than how we were before.

* * *

When we all went back to Luann's house, dad and Uncle Bobby were attaching a sea-doo to Uncle Bobby's pickup.

"Awesome!" the four of us exclaimed when Jackson parked the car.

"Hey kids," dad said once we met him over by the pickup. "Your Uncle Bobby had the sea-doo over here at his house. We gave it a quiet tune-up, and here you go!"

Dad took Jackson, Jake, and me back home and we changed into our bathing suits. Uncle Bobby and Luann met us at the park near the lake with the sea-doo.

"Ya'll go put on a life vest. They're in the back of the pickup," Uncle Bobby said.

He and Luann already had their life vests on. Jake and I climbed onto the back of the pickup and found life vests that fit us. Dad and Jackson went next. Uncle Bobby started up the sea-doo and went first and then dad went, which was to be expected.

Jackson, Luann, Jake, and I lifted the raft out of the back off the pickup. When dad came back from his ride, we hooked the raft to the back of the sea-doo. Jackson got on the actual sea-doo, because he wanted to drive it.

"I call front!" I exclaim, running to the raft that was wading at the shoreline.

"Cause you know the back is more dangerous," Jake said, smirking when he reached me. I playfully punched him.

Jake wasn't wearing his wig. If he did, he would loose it in the lake. He dipped his head in the lake, which made his hair look brown, which always happens when he gets his hair wet. Nobody else was on the lake, but you know, to be on the safe side.

I got on the raft and into position: on my knees with my hands holding tightly onto the handles that were on both sides. Jake followed, holding onto his handles.

"Ready?!" Jackson calls from the sea-doo, which was farther out.

"Yeah!" Jake and I exclaim.

Jackson started the sea-doo and we went out, increasing speed quickly. We would lean to the sides during curves and scream and laugh when the raft would jump on waves the sea-doo creates. On one wave, the raft jumped really high. Like Jake had said, it's true, the back of the raft has more of a risk for falling into the lake.

On that jump, Jake lost his left hand's grip on the raft and was holding on only by his right hand. Even though I was in front of him, I quickly noticed and grabbed his right hand with my right. His body was flying in a way that reminded me of a kite.

Since my right hand was holding onto Jake's hand, my knees lifted off of the raft. The only part of either of us that was holding onto the raft was my left hand, which was kind of amusing. We could just fall into the lake. It wouldn't hurt, but we're being playfully dramatic.

"Having fun?!" I shout to Jake over the roar of the sea-doo and engine and the water.

"Definitely!" he replies. My hand slipped off the see-doo and we both fell into the water, not going deep with our life vests on and all.

We laughed, still holding onto each other's hands. Our bodies flowing with weaker waves left by the sea-doo.

"How long until you think Jackson will notice we're not on?" Jake asks. Jackson hadn't heard us fall off. I was sure. There's too much space between the sea-doo and the raft, plus, the sea-doo's engine makes lots of noise.

"Not long, he'll make a curve and see us," I said. And that's exactly what he did.

"Helllllooo," Jackson says smirking once he gets near us.

We all just laughed and Jake and I got back on the raft. We went back to where Uncle Bobby, dad, and Luann were, continuing to switch around the rest of the afternoon. Jackson even got Sarah to come out and ride with him. It was awesome.

* * *

"I'm gonna go take a shower, guys," Jake says, taking a change of clothes and leaving the room that night.

"Kay!" I call.

"Miles, I think I love Sarah," Jackson says. He was laying on his bed, staring at the top bunk.

Love.

Is that was it is?

Do I love Jake?

"Why?" I ask. Maybe I could compare it with my thoughts, but towards Jake.

"Well, she's totally different than all the girls I've dated before. With all of them, I had to be someone I wasn't for them to like me. Sarah likes me for me."

Jake likes me for me, right?

But I can't say he's different from any guy I've ever dated because of one problem.

I've never really dated any another guys.

* * *

People were let off the pirate ship and the worker opened the gate.

"Come on, let's sit at the back," Lilly said, trying to get there before anyone else.

"What about middle?" Oliver nervously suggested.

"Oh, don't get scared on me now!" Lilly exclaims. She pulled him to the back row and pushed the lap bar down. It locked. "You see, my dear Ollie, it's just a ride. It'll be over before you know it."

"Are you sure?" he asks like a little kid.

" What if I held your hand, would it make you feel better?" Lilly suggests.

"No, I'm alright," Oliver replies.

The pirate ship started rocked back and fourth. It soon got to higher points. Oliver was hugging onto Lilly and screaming. She was rolling her eyes when she noticed that they were basically side-ways. As a reflect-like move, she hugged onto Oliver and screamed along with him.

* * *

A/N: Sorry guys, I thought I was going to update soon, but my family made Thanksgiving plans and my teachers love giving lots of homework over breaks and I needed to study for this huge science test, and yeah… I'll try hard to update within the week. I'm trying to make time.

Thanks: **ONETREEHILLGIRL1723, Wolfwhisperer, xmusiclover93x, Xx Tohru xXx Seraphina xX, aprilrainer15, darthfiredragon, shilovesreading, LilyBilly, and BeautifulxxDisasterx **for reviewing the last chapter.

Credit for the Loliver part at the end goes to **aprilrainer15**.


	13. Phase One: Call Luann

"_Well, she's totally different than all the girls I've dated before. With all of them, I had to be someone I wasn't for them to like me. Sarah likes me for me."_

_Jake likes me for me, right?_

_But I can't say he's different from any guy I've ever dated because of one problem._

_I've never really dated any another guys._

* * *

Chapter 12: Phase One: Call Luann

"Jackson?" I ask. He turned his head and looked at me.

"Yeah?"

"I think I might love Jacob… but I've never dated other guys except for that stupid Josh guy. How would I know if I'm in love?"

"Well, you have some obvious choices to choose from," Jackson explains. "One, you can go on without really knowing what love is, _or_ two, you can date someone else and find out."

All right, let's see: I seriously wouldn't want to go on in life without knowing my true feelings for Jake, but…

"I don't want to break up with him now. It's the middle of summer. As much as I want to know, I don't want to hurt him, especially if I might love him," I said my thoughts aloud.

"Again with the obvious choices. You can either wait to break up with him, or don't."

"What do you mean by 'don't'?"

"Don't, as in, don't break up with him. He doesn't have to know what's going on. Date a guy or two over here in Nashville. I can keep Jacob busy sometimes if it helps. If you figure out you don't love him, you won't have too much guilt, would you? And if you do love him, it makes this vacation alllllll the better," Jackson said. By now, he was sitting up, crossing his arms, proud of his idea.

I sighed. Any one of these ways won't be easy, but Jackson's last plan seems the least painful… towards Jake. What he doesn't know won't hurt him, right?

"The last one… might work," I said, not happy about it, but this is for the better. I need to know if I sincerely love Jake.

"Okay then," Jackson said. I know he wasn't happy about going behind Jake's back either. I know he's just trying to help me. "Well first off, you're gonna have to get a date. Since of course Jake can't find out, I'll take him somewhere you would oppose to going to, while you go somewhere…"

"Jackson, you know dad wouldn't let me go somewhere alone," I interrupt.

"Hmm… this is true…" Jackson says. "This would be easier if Lilly was here. Then dad would let you two go somewhere. I mean, the only person who's around and might go with you is…" he stopped mid-thought. I knew exactly where this was going.

"Luann," I finished. "But she can't know, what she does something about it?"

"As much as I hate to say it, I think she's our only choice."

This is getting riskier than I had thought it to be, but it's for Jake and me- our relationship. I need to know.

"Fine, so I'll go to a mall or something with her, while you guys are somewhere else…"

We continued to talk for a few minutes before Jake came into the room, his face showing he had no idea what we were previously talking about.

"Who's next?" Jake asked ruffling his wet hair.

"I'll go," I said almost immediately. I didn't want be alone with him right now if Jackson took a shower. It would be too awkward for me.

I grabbed my pajamas and left to the bathroom.

* * *

The next morning, after breakfast, the guys went to the living room to watch TV. Guess what? Zombie High was on. Same old Jake. I took this opportunity and I found the number to Luann's house in Aunt Dolly's address book, which she kept in the kitchen.

I dialed the number into my cell and ran to the bedroom me, Jake, and Jackson shared. I reminded myself that I don't have too much of a choice and pressed the talk button. The phone rang a couple of times before Uncle Bobby picked up.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Uh, hi Uncle Bobby. This is Miley, I was wondering if I could talk to Luann," I said.

"Sure…" Uncle Bobby said with an amazed tone. I could imagine dad using the same exact tone if it was Luann asking for me. "Hold on a minute."

I heard Uncle Bobby put the phone down.

"Luann!" he called in the background. "Telephone… its Miley."

"Hello?" Luanne asked with a slightly similar tone to Uncle Bobby's, except her tone was more confused.

"Er… hey Luann. I was wondering if we could hang out at the mall tomorrow…"

"Why?" she asked suspiciously.

"I'll tell you tomorrow."

"No. Tell me now."

"I can't. I'll tell you tomorrow," I said firmly. She sighed, seeing I won't change my mind.

"Uh, fine. Tell me whatever it is tomorrow then. Let's meet up at the main entrance of the Green Hills mall at noon. I've been meaning to go shopping anyways," Luann says.

"Alright, I'll see you then. Bye Luann."

"Bye Miley."

I hung up. Okay, I got that over with.

I put my phone back into my pocket after saving Luann's number. I left the room and went downstairs, seeing Jake and Jackson still watching Zombie High. Of course, Jake was very into it, even following along and saying his lines every once and a while. Jackson, on the other hand, seemed bored out of his mind. One glance at the TV and I already knew we had seen this episode a million times.

"Phase one complete," I whispered to Jackson, smiling slightly. He grinned and gave me a thumbs-up.

"Hey Mile," Jake said. He had surprisingly noticed me.

"Hey," I said. I sat by him and he put his arm around me. I felt uncomfortable and I think it'll stay like that until I find out if I love Jake.

* * *

"That… wasn't bad," Lilly says as she and Oliver exit the pirate ship. That was their first ride, AKA the 'warm up ride.'

"Right," Oliver agrees.

"Hey, remember that one?" Lilly says, pointing up to the ride they seem to avoid every year: the Mega-Drop. The ride slowly brings you up 120 feet, and it holds up half a minute before dropping you down.

"Yeah."

"And how every year, we'll watch it go up once, and count how long it stays at the top, even though every year it's always the same; 30 seconds?" Lilly continues.

"Yeah…" Oliver said, not knowing where she was going with this.

"I dare you to go on it."

"What?!" Oliver exclaims.

"You heard me. I dare you to go on the Mega-Drop," Lilly says, smirking.

"Fine, but I dare you to go on it with me," Oliver says, now smirking. It was Lilly turn to say 'what' now.

"You heard me," Oliver mimics.

"Fine," Lilly says.

They walked to the Mega-Drop and stood in the short line for a couple of minutes before being let in. They got two seats next to each other and sat down, pulling the harnesses down on them and locking the seatbelt that attached to it. The worker guy came around and made sure everyone was strapped in before starting the ride. It started moving up.

"Think the guy could let us off?" Oliver asks, regretting getting on the ride.

"I don't think so," Lilly said, looking down to the worker, who was getting smaller and smaller.

"Hey look, Lil! It's the ocean!" Oliver says, changing the subject and pointing straight ahead.

"Yep, it is," she agrees right before the ride reaches the top and stops.

"1… 2… 3," Oliver counts. Lilly smiled.

"4… 5… 6…" they counted together, continuing.

"27… 28… 29… 30!!!!" the two exclaim as the ride drops them at exactly 30 seconds, but it only seemed like another second before they reached the bottom; the end of the ride.

They unlocked their harnesses and got off the ride before looking at each other and their new crazy hairstyles.

"Again?" Oliver asks.

"Yeah!" Lilly exclaims before they raced back to the line.

* * *

A/N: Quicker update, yeah? I kinda put off some homework and chores, but I managed to pull up another chapter D

Thanks: **BeautifulxxDisasterx, princess cutie, aprilrainer15, Wolfwhisperer, Xx Tohru xXx Seraphina xX, xmusiclover93x, He Breaks My Heart3 Everytime**,** shilovesreading, DraGoN SlaYeR 4eva, **and **mmvok** for reviewing the last chapter.


	14. Phase Two: Green Hills

Chapter 13: Phase Two: Green Hills

"So you're going shopping… at the mall… with Luann?" Jake said for the billionth time. He found it pretty hard to believe- actually, so do I.

Jake was sitting next to me in the backseat as Jackson drove. He was dropping me off at the mall, and he and Jake were going to an arcade or something. I wasn't really sure.

"Yes!" I said loudly. Hey, a girl runs out of patience after a while. I flipped open my cell phone. It was 11:57 and we were driving into the mall's parking lot.

Jackson stopped at the main entrance. As she said she would be, Luann stood over at the main doors, leaning against a wall. She didn't notice us though.

"Here?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah," I replied and gave Jake a peck on the cheek. "Bye, guys. I'll call ya later."

I exited the car and shut the door. That's when I caught Luann's attention. She turned to me- and get this- she slightly smiled! Okay, you might think I'm crazy or something, but you should know that that is a semi-big deal because it didn't look fake!

"Howdy, cuz," she greeted when I approached her. Wow, she was in a good mood today.

"Hey Lu," I return, actually using her nickname.

Now past greetings, we walked into the mall.

"Alright, so why did you want me to come shopping with you?" Luann asks, quickly getting to the point.

"Before I can tell you anything, you have to promise that you won't tell anyone," I started off. She looked at me hesitantly.

"Fine."

"Okay… I think that I may love Jacob- I mean Jared- uh-," I stumbled with my words, and it wasn't long until Luann interrupted me.

"You can just call him Jacob, it's not exactly the most unusual name," she says, probably meaning people around us wouldn't assume anything if I called Jake by his name.

"Right. Again, I think I might love Jacob, but… I'm not sure what love is, so me and Jackson thought if I dated a couple of guys, maybe I could find out if Jacob is who I'm meant to be with," I admit. Surprisingly, it's kind of easy to tell this to Luann. I imagined it to be harder, you know, since this is Luann and all, but I actually feel that she is some-what trustworthy. "And so I invited you to go shopping with me so the I can get out without Jacob and date somebody else, ya know, to see if love is really what I feel for Jacob."

"Wow, deep," Luann said, with a sarcastic tint to it. I knew she understood though. I saw past the amused tone.

"Yeah," I reply.

"Okay, so you came with me to get a date and find out if Jake is who you love, or if he's just another guy?" she asks.

"Yep, you got it."

"Then let's go to the food court. It's the perfect place to start."

I smiled, glad that she didn't go into further questioning.

* * *

Trying to scope out a guy to be my practice dummy was hard.

They looked too innocent, dorky, or angry at the world.

The others that Luann pointed out had too much of a likeness to Jacob.

His face appeared in my mind, haunting me. The mental image made me feel guilty but I convinced myself it had to be done. After all, how else could I see if I loved Jacob?

We took a break and ordered lunch from the convenient SubWay that we had been standing next to for the past hour. Luann went to obtain a table for us to sit at while I was left to get to food. I paid the cashier and started walking toward Luann.

My right foot slipped on something that was carelessly tossed upon the floor by a passerby. I braced myself for impact against the cold floor of the mall. Seconds went by and I hesitantly opened my eyes to see a boy staring down at me. His straight black hair was astray over his concrete gray eyes. The cold stare he gave me froze my entire body.

"Thanks for saving my cuz, she can be such a klutz at times." Luann's voice broke my thoughts and the spell he seemed to have cast on me.

I realized the strange boy's tense arms around me. I quickly stumbled out of his grasp and regained my balance next to Luann. He tucked his gloved hands into his black jean pocket and continued to stare at us.

"Yeah, thanks. People should put things in the trashcan, you know. Easy to uh trip on." I said nervously.

The boy was quite intimidating and he already looked like he was a figment of my imagination again. He was too strange for reality.

He gave a slight nod in acknowledgement.

Luann nudged me slightly with her elbow obviously implying _him_.

I held my breath and cleared my throat. I was so unsure about choosing him. Would he even be interested? Did he already have someone?

"My name's Miley Stewart." My voice breaking the silence he had surrounded us in.

I slowly raised my hand for a handshake although I thought it was highly unlikely.

He continued his stare of nothingness for another long minute before he raised his hand to meet mine.

"My name is Ben."

* * *

"I still don't get it!" Jake exclaims. He had just gotten off the phone with Miley. Now, he and Jackson were going to pick up Miley and Luann and take Luann home.

"Get what?" Jackson questions.

"Miley going to the mall with Luann! Luann's evil, and now, her boyfriend cheats on her and then her and Miley are friends or something! When did they even plan to go to the mall anyway?!" Jake says.

"Chill, dude," Jackson said. "Who cares if all of a sudden they're friends? I see this as a good thing. I mean, last time I checked, Luann was black-mailing you and Miley. If they're friends, she might drop it and we wouldn't have to worry."

"Maybe you're right…" Jake says.

* * *

"Okay," Lilly says after they rode the Mega-Drop three more times. "Now what?"

"Uh…" Oliver thinks. "Oh! What about the space ship?" He pointed off into the distance to the black spinning 'space ship.'

"Alright!" Lilly agrees, and they ran over to the line.

After the people from the ride got off, they went in. There were mats slanted against the wall and in the center, sat the guy running the ride. Lilly and Oliver always ride this every year.

"Over here!" Lilly says, grabbing Oliver's hand and leading him toward a group of empty mats. They always try to get a lot of room so they can do tricks.

Lilly and Oliver leaned against the mats. A moment later, the guy in charge closed up the space ship. It would have been pitch black dark if it weren't for the colorful lights around the control area. The guy made sure everyone was against the mats and started the ride. It started spinning, quickly picking up speed. Soon, they were able to move while sticking to the mat because they were spinning so fast.

Oliver turned so that he was sideways. Lilly did the same, and their heads were right next to each other.

"I can't lift my head up anymore!!!" Oliver shouts to Lilly. Even though she was right next to him, the ride was making noise, and so were other people.

"Me neither!!!" Lilly replies. They had reached the fastest point of the ride and the lights at the control area were going crazy.

The space ship started to end though. It started slowing down and Lilly and Oliver moved back to there early positions of standing. They exited the ride walking funny because they were dizzy.

"That… was fun," Lilly says, trying to keep her balance while the world was spinning fast in her eyes.

"Yeah," Oliver agrees, collapsing onto the grass.

"Ollie?" Lilly asks with a sugary-sweet smile.

"Huh?" Oliver asks.

"Get up."

Oliver tried getting up, but stumbled back down.

"You're pathetic," Lilly jokes, helping him up.

"Yeah, yeah," Oliver says, getting to his feet.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, this update was a little later than expected. I've been busy helping my family with Christmas stuff. Liz wrote some of this chapter. She even drew a picture of Ben. You can get to the picture if you go to the Links section of my profile. I'll label it 'Ben.' Lol.

Thanks:** Wolfwhisperer, aprilrainer15, Xx Tohru xXx Seraphina xX, princess cutie, I'm a friggin Pokemon master, mmvok, He Breaks My Heart3 Everytime, **and** DRaGoN SlaYeR 4eva** for reviewing the last chapter.


	15. Getting Ready For The Date

Chapter 14: Phase Three: Getting Ready For The Date

Ben.

Interesting name actually. It is common in the way that you can find it at a theme park gift shop where all the mugs are alphabetically organized by the name it had printed on it. But it is uncommon in the way that you really don't hear a name like that these days. Well, I guess his name fits him, because he is pretty interesting.

His hair is like jet-black, and his eyes are gray. Concrete gray. Looking in them is what it looks like when you trip and are about to hit the sidewalk. He didn't even have to say anything at first, and I found him intimidating. The way he looked at me was… different. I wouldn't say it was emotionless or blank, I think his expression was unreadable.

And Luann thought he should be the guy. The guy that would help me find out what love is; that would help me find out if I truly love Jake. I wasn't sure if he would work for this, but I don't exactly have an endless summer, and I want to figure this out as soon as possible. So I will.

That's why I asked Ben out then.

I could tell that he was surprised when I asked him out. I couldn't tell by his face; it never changed, but his eyes said it all. At least to me they did. I had thought my chances of him saying yes where slim. They probably were, which was the reason he surprised me when he agreed to go out with me.

When he had said, 'sure' he made it sound like it was nothing out of the ordinary, like a 'can I borrow a pencil' 'sure' kind of thing. Maybe that is just the way he is, but I want to find out.

So we planned a date. Just like that. It was weird. I normally say, 'what about a movie?' But I need to get to know him, compare him with Jake, and figure all this out. We are going to meet up at the front of a restaurant more on my side of town. I guess he doesn't live too close to this mall either. I remember going there sometimes when I was little. Usually it had been a special occasion. Anyways, we are meeting there at six on Friday night. After that, we slipped our separate ways.

Luann and I planned to meet up at the Target across the street ten minutes before that so that Jake won't get suspicious. Later the day, I filled Jackson in on the plans when we were alone. I actually think this might work. All that's left is the hardest part: to find out my true feelings for Jake.

* * *

Friday evening, I was getting dressed for my date. I decided to be dressy, yet casual. I can't have Jake questioning me. It's hard for me. I decided on a knee-length skirt and a nice shirt. I let my hair loose, wavy. I said goodbye to Jake. Jackson was going to drop me off and him and Jake were going to stay home. 

"You look beautiful. Have fun," Jake said, giving me a quick hug.

"All right, you too," I said, trying not to look in his eyes. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and left.

Jackson quickly got me to Target.

"Since Jake didn't come to drop you off, do you want me to take you to the restaurant?" Jackson asks.

"Na, we'll be fine, thanks though, Jackson," I said, getting out of the car.

"Your welcome, I hope you find what you're looking for night, Miles."

"I hope so too. Bye Jackson."

"Bye."

I waved as he left. I feel horrible, but I am doing this for Jake.

For Jake.

"Jeez Miley, come on, how long does it take to say bye? Come on, we got five minutes, you're gonna be late." Luann said, which made me jump. I didn't know she was behind me. She pulled me wrist and we ran across the parking lot and crossed the street, ending up at the parking lot of the restaurant.

"Now remember," she says before we walk any further. "You go, I'll just be a hidden eye." She grinned and I shook my head smiling.

"Kay, Luann," I said and walked towards the restaurant.

Thoughts consumed my head. What if Ben doesn't show? Maybe I should just drop this big ordeal and stay with Jake. Well, it's too late to change anything now. If he shows, we continue the plan. If he doesn't, we'll drop it.

Surely enough, I saw him leaning against the front of the restaurant. He was wearing a pair of black jeans, a black shirt, and a black blazer over it. I got closer to him and he lifted his head and looked at me. His gray eyes were once again partially covered by his black hair. He twirled a white rose on his fingertips. Through his hair, I could tell his eyes were smiling at me.

This was going to be interesting.

* * *

"What now…" Lilly says, thinking of what to do. 

"Fair food!!" Oliver exclaims. Lilly smiles.

"Sure," she said.

They walked hand in hand to the food-court-like area.

"What do you wanna eat?" Lilly asks.

"Let's get the pizza we get every year," Oliver says. Lilly smiles. It was some good pizza.

So they stood in a short line, and ordered some pizza for them. They left the stand the two extremely huge slices of extra cheesy pizza.

"Always the best," Oliver said, digging right in when the found a table.

"Always," Lilly agreed.

* * *

A/N: I know I ripped you guys off with the Loliver and the overall chapter it sorta shorter than usual, but I wrote this chapter all at once and just wanted to post it. Tell me what you guys think of it. 

Thanks:** princess cutie, I'm a friggin Pokemon master, aprilrainer15, Xx Tohru xXx Seraphina xX, He Breaks My Heart3 Everytime, DRaGoN SLaYeR 4eva, courtcourt1465978, and Lemonfaced** for reviewing the last chapter.

Wolfwhisperer also reviewed, but I would like to thank her for the review she gave to my latest oneshot. It gave me the extra push to get my fingers back on the keyboard for this story. If it weren't for her, this chapter wouldn't even be written right now. 


End file.
